Fanfictions und ihre Folgen
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Es beginnt am letzten Schultag. Harry und Draco schließen Waffenstillstand und betreten gemeinsam die Welt der Muggel, mit all ihren Eigenarten. COMPLETE
1. Ein Entschluss

**A/N:  
**  
So, hier haben mal wieder jede Menge Dinge inspiriert. Andere Geschichten und vor allem eine Diskussion, ob man Harry und Draco so „vergewaltigen" und für Slash missbrauchen darf, oder ob diese armen Figuren auch ein Recht auf Menschenwürde und ihren Hass aufeinander haben.  
  
Also meiner Meinung nach dürfen die Figuren wild geslasht werden und wem es nicht passt, der soll solche Geschichten eben nicht lesen. Dafür schreibe ich ja Pairings über die Geschichten.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, aber ich brauch sie mal eben für meinen Plot g Dafür bekomm ich kein Geld und mach einfach ein paar Menschen glücklich (hoff ich einfach mal g)  
  
**Rating:** Das erste Kapitel ist harmlos, aber in weiser Voraussicht rate ich mal etwas höher, also NC17, würde ich sagen... bin ja vorsichtig.  
  
**Warnung:** Slaaaaaash und ansonsten...? Diesmal eigentlich nichts Schlimmes überleg nööö.  
  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine  
  
**Teil:** 1/3 (vielleicht kommt auch noch ein vierter, mal sehen)

  


* * *

  
**Fanfiction und ihre Folgen**

  
  
Es war der letzte Schultag für Harry Potter und seinen Jahrgang. Es hatte am Abend vorher ein großes Abschiedsfest gegeben, und an diesem Tag waren alle Schüler mit dem Hogwartsexpress wieder nach London gefahren und zerstreuten sich, um die Sommerferien mit ihren Familien oder Freunden zu verbringen oder in den Ernst des Lebens einzutauchen.  
  
Nachdem Harry sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet hatte, seufzte er einmal tief auf. Nun war seine Schulzeit also vorbei und er war auf sich allein gestellt. Was nützte es, dass er eine Medaille, für seine Mithilfe im großen Krieg und bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts bekommen hatte? Dafür konnte er sich auch nichts kaufen.  
  
Natürlich kannte ihn die gesamte Zauberwelt und lag ihm zu Füßen, aber trotzdem war er ein junger Mann, ohne Familie, der jetzt in ein riesiges Haus ziehen würde, welches sein Pate ihm hinterlassen hatte und ab sofort allein war.  
  
Seine Freunde würden gemeinsam Urlaub machen und ihre neu entdeckte Liebe genießen, die anderen würden zu ihren Familien zurück kehren... oder zu dem, was noch davon übrig war, erinnerte Harry sich schmerzlich. Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer gefordert und es gab genug Schüler, die nicht mehr in das Zuhause kamen, welches sie gewohnt waren.  
  
Also hör mit dem Selbstmitleid auf, du hast es bis hier her geschafft, also wirst du den Rest auch noch schaffen, schalt er sich und schob den Trolly mit seinem Gepäck in Richtung einer der Hinterausgänge.  
  
Als er an einem unbeleuchteten Seitenraum mit Schließfächern vorbei kam, hörte er seltsame Geräusche und besorgt, dass dort jemand Schwierigkeiten hatte, betrat er das Labyrinth der Schränke um in die hintere Ecke zu kommen.  
  
Was er dort sah, ließ ihn erschrocken zurückzucken.  
  
---  
  
Draco hatte sich, distanziert wie immer, von seinen Klassenkameraden verabschiedet und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Am Ende des Ganges drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah, wie Harry von seinen Freunden liebevoll umarmt wurde und sich fröhlich von ihnen verabschiedete.  
  
Schnell schaute er wieder nach vorne und sah so nicht Harrys traurigen Augen, als dieser sich von den anderen abwandte.  
  
Er hatte genug gesehen und dachte wieder darüber nach, wie es jetzt bei ihm weiter ging. Er hatte keine Freunde und würde in ein leeres Haus zurückkehren. In seinen Augen hatte Harry alles, was er nicht hatte.  
  
Draco kam jetzt aus der Welt, in der er ein Prinz gewesen war, hinaus in die Wirklichkeit, wo er ein Niemand war. Seufzend schob er seinen Trolly weiter und fuhr dabei aus Versehen eine ältere Dame an, die empört aufschrie.  
  
Da er keine Lust hatte, sich zu streiten, entschuldigte er sich schnell und wollte an ihr vorbei, aber die Alte hielt ihn fest und zog mit ihrem Schirmknauf sein Kinn nach oben, sodass er sie ansehen musste.  
  
„Duuuuu...", keifte sie dann los. „Ich kenn dich doch, du... du Todesserbrut!"  
  
Draco trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und sah die Verrückte vor sich mit großen Augen an. Was wollte sie von ihm?  
  
Sie folgte ihm. „Wie kann solcher Abschaum wie du es noch wagen, sich unter normalen Menschen zu zeigen? Solche wie du gehören lebenslänglich eingesperrt und so gefoltert, wie ihr es mit den Muggeln gemacht habt!"  
  
„Aber ich...", versuchte der Junge zu unterbrechen, aber die Frau ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.  
  
„Ihr Malfoys wart doch die Schlimmsten! Und wenn ich hier zaubern dürfte, würdest du dein blaues Wunder erleben, du Missgeburt!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten spuckte sie Draco an und humpelte an ihm vorbei, wobei sie immer weiter vor sich hin schimpfte.  
  
Draco stand erstarrt in dem Seitengang und irgendetwas in seinem Kopf machte Klick Die Welt begann, sich zu drehen und er schwankte. Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können und panisch und verzweifelt suchte er eine Gelegenheit, um aus dem Sichtfeld der anderen Menschen zu verschwinden. Links vor ihm öffnete sich ein Bereich mit Schließfächern, welche anscheinend kaum benutzt wurden.  
  
Keuchend schleppte Draco sich hinter ein paar der Schränke und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Was war los? Warum zitterte er auf einmal?  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche und nachdem er mühsam die Augen geöffnet hatte, sah er, wodurch diese verursacht wurden. Vor ihm stand Harry Potter und sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Was ist? Warum starrst du mich an?", fragte Draco, bemüht, seiner Stimme den gewohnt schneidenden Tonfall zu geben. Er hörte jedoch selbst, dass er dabei kläglich versagte und es mehr ein Krächzen war, was er von sich gab.  
  
Harry antworte nicht, sondern sah ihn nur schweigend an.  
  
„Ja, schau mich an und dann freu dich für den Rest des Lebens, dass du es als einziger geschafft hast, mich so zu sehen. Aber du warst immer der Einzige, der meine Gefühle wach gerufen hat."  
  
Harry sagte noch immer nichts und sah nur auf den jungen Mann vor sich, der offensichtlich etwas loswerden wollte.  
  
„Dir war nie bewusst, dass es all meinen Mut brauchte, dir meine Freundschaft anzubieten und dass ich sie auch nie jemand anderem angeboten habe. Ich habe schon damals in der Diagon Alley gespürte, dass du es wert bist, diesen Mut aufzubringen. Wir sind uns ähnlicher, als du denkst.  
  
Du warst isoliert und hattest nichts, ich hatte zwar alles, war aber genauso isoliert. Und der einzige Junge, der das hätte ändern können, wollte meine Freundschaft nicht. Nein, er hat andere Freunde gefunden und ist glücklich geworden.  
  
Die Schule war deine Heimat, du warst jemand und hattest alles, was ich nie hatte. Freunde, Gefühle, Erfolg. Und auch wenn du jetzt alleine in die Welt ziehst, hast du all das, auf das du zurück blicken kannst und was für den Rest des Lebens für dich da ist.  
  
Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du jetzt alleine und auf dich gestellt bist, weil du keine Familie hast, denn ich erzähle dir mal was."  
  
Draco hatte sich in Rage geredet und da Harry ihn aufmerksam ansah und offenbar hören wollte, was er inzwischen fast herausschrie, fuhr er hastig fort.  
  
„Ich habe rein gar nichts! In der Schule war ich der Prinz der Slytherins, aber nicht aus Freundschaft oder Achtung, sondern weil sie Respekt und Angst vor mir hatten. Keiner von denen wird auch nur eine Minute an mich denken, nachdem wir uns getrennt haben.  
  
Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen... Ja, es ist mein Haus, aber erstens ist es niemals mein Zuhause gewesen, zweitens ist mein Vater dank des Krieges in Azkaban, für den Rest seines beschissenen Lebens und meine Mutter ist tot.  
  
Hast du dir mal Gedanken gemacht, was die Leute in mir sehen? Lucius Malfoys Sohn, der Sohn eines, wenn nicht sogar des größten Todessers unserer Zeit.  
  
Soll ich dir sagen, wie gut meine Chancen sind, einen normalen Beruf zu erfassen? Jeder Mensch würde sich darum reißen, Harry Potter, den Held der Zauberwelt zu beschäftigen, aber niemand wird einen Todesser-Sprössling nehmen. Auch keiner der Todesser wird mich nehmen, da es ihrem Image als rehabilitierte Personen schadet.  
  
Ich bin also nicht nur ein Niemand, sondern quasi eine negative Person. Ich bin nur ein hübscher Junge, vielleicht sollte ich mein Glück einfach auf dem Schwulenstrich versuchen."  
  
Bei den letzten Worten hatte sich Draco Lunge immer fester zusammen gezogen und er brach zusammen. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden, also ließ er seinen Gefühlen und Ängsten freien Lauf. Er kauerte sich auf der Erde zusammen und die Tränen flossen über seine Wangen. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte und wurde von Krämpfen durchzogen, welche durch all die aufgestauten Gefühle der letzten 18 Jahre hervorgerufen wurden.  
  
Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, in denen er, leise schluchzend, vor und zurück schaukelte, bis er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Die Krämpfe ließen nach und er konnte wieder atmen.  
  
Als er den Kopf hob, sah er, dass Harry noch immer vor ihm stand.  
  
---  
  
Harry hatte sich Dracos Ausbruch angehört und während dieser zusammengebrochen war, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Wenn er schon einen Neuanfang starten wollte, warum dann nicht ganz?  
  
Als Draco wieder hoch sah, hielt Harry ihm die Hand hin.  
  
„Wenn du nicht zurück in dein Haus willst, komm mit mir. Ich habe ein Haus, in dem noch ein paar Zimmer frei stehen. Es ist groß genug, dass wir uns nicht ständig auf der Pelle hocken und jeder seinen Bereich hat, aber wir sind nicht allein. Wir werden es ja wohl überleben, unter einem Dach zu wohnen, ohne uns umzubringen, oder?"  
  
Als Draco zögernd seine Hand ergriff, half er dem völlig verstörten Jungen hoch. „Frieden?"Draco schluckte. „Frieden.", antwortete er dann zögernd, offensichtlich noch nicht so ganz sicher, was er von dem Angebot halten sollte.  
  
Harry zog ein Taschentuch hervor und hielt es Draco hin. „Hier, das wirst du brauchen, sonst nimmt dich auf dem Strich keiner mit, egal, wie hübsch du bist.", scherzte er dann und tatsächlich, Draco lächelte leicht.  
  
„Danke", flüsterte er so leise, dass Harry es fast überhört hätte und nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs hergerichtet hatte, machten sie sich schweigend auf den Weg zum Grimmauld Place 12.  
  
Harry hatte nicht übertrieben, es gab mehr als genug Platz für sie und nachdem Harry Draco seine Zimmer gezeigt hatte, zog er sich mit den Worten „Wenn du Lust hast, können wir nachher zusammen essen, ansonsten sehen wir uns morgen."zurück.  
  
Er ging hinüber zu seinen Zimmern und packte all seine Sachen aus. Hoffentlich war es kein Fehler gewesen, den Malfoy-Spross hier her mit zu nehmen, aber er kannte die Verzweiflung, die er vorhin bei dem anderen gespürt hatte, er hatte sie immer wieder selbst gespürt, wenn er dachte, dass es nicht mehr weiter gehen würde.  
  
Beim Abendessen tauchte Draco nicht auf, aber es war Harry nur recht, denn so konnte er in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, wie es nun weitergehen würde.  
  
Schon seit einiger Zeit quälte er sich mit der Frage, ob er wirklich noch Auror werden wollte, oder ob er in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren sollte. Dort kannte ihn niemand und er wäre nicht der Retter der Welt, sondern nur ein einfacher 18 jähriger Junge, den niemand beachtete.  
  
Er beschloss, diese Entscheidung von Draco abhängig zu machen. Er wusste, dass es feige war, aber wenn Malfoy wirklich einen Neuanfang wollte, konnte er den nur in der Muggelwelt starten. Er hatte ja recht mit all seinen Bemerkungen über die Möglichkeiten seiner Zukunft. Keiner würde ihm eine Chance geben, auch wenn Harry schon lange nicht mehr sicher war, ob Draco jemals wirklich Todesser werden wollte.  
  
Würde Draco aber in die Muggelwelt gehen, so musste er ihn begleiten, da der Zauberer völlig verloren wäre. Er würde vermutlich nicht einmal den Weg zu seinem ersten Bewerbungsgespräch überleben, oder alles und jeden, was ihm in den Weg kam, mit Flüchen belegen.  
  
Harry grinste bei der Vorstellung. Draco als Muggel, das würde bestimmt interessant werden...  
  
Dann entschied er, schlafen zu gehen und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.  
  
---  
  
Draco lag auf dem großen Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er lag hier im Haus von Harry Potter... Wie war es soweit gekommen? Warum hatte Potter ihn mitgenommen? Er hätte ihn einfach auf dem Bahnhof lassen können... Er würde herausfinden müssen, was Potter sich dabei gedacht hatte.  
  
Andererseits musste er zugeben, dass es ihm hier gefiel und er würde nicht allein sein müssen. Hatte Harry etwa auch Angst vor dem Alleinsein? War das der Grund, warum er ihn eingeladen hatte, oder war es einfach Mitleid gewesen? Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, meldete sich nun auch Dracos Stolz wieder, der von der Vorstellung, dass Harry Mitleid haben könnte, nicht sehr angetan war.  
  
Aber Harry hatte Recht, sie würden sich in diesem Haus nicht begegnen, wenn sie es nicht wollten, aber der andere würde da sein, wenn man jemanden brauchte. Irgendwie war die Vorstellung beruhigend.  
  
Draco raffte sich auf, um zu duschen und ging dann, ohne Abendessen schlafen. Er ertrug es nicht, Harry an diesem Abend noch einmal ins Gesicht zu schauen, da er sich für seinen Ausbruch am Bahnhof schämte.  
  
In dieser Nacht verfolgten ihn wirre Träume, die Szenen aus seiner Kindheit wieder hervor holten, in denen er auf Malfoy Manor vor seinem Vater stand und dieser ihn voll Stolz all den anderen Todessern vorführte und schwärmte, was für ein folgsamer und gelehriger Sohn er doch war. Natürlich war er bei diesen Bestrafungen folgsam und gelehrig gewesen. Es hatte nur ein paar Abende in der Folterkammer, oder auch im Disziplinraum, wie Lucius ihn nannte, gebraucht, bis er begriffen hatte, dass er besser alles tun sollte, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er völlig zerschlagen und brauchte erst einmal mehrere Momente, um zu erkennen, wo er war, doch dann fiel ihm der gestrige Tag ein und er stöhnte.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es gerade halb 8 war und er beschloss zu duschen und zu frühstücken, da er seit den Snacks im Zug gestern nichts mehr gegessen hatte.  
  
Nachdem er sich frisch gemacht hatte, verließ er sein Zimmer und begab sich ins Erdgeschoss, ins Esszimmer. Erst als er seinen zweiten Toast aß, fiel ihm auf, dass es verwunderlich war, dass Harry Hauselfen hatte, oder hatte er das Frühstück am Morgen selbst zubereitet?  
  
Vielleicht gab es aber auch noch ein paar Elfen, die noch zum Haus gehörten, überlegte er dann jedoch und aß weiter, bis er Schritte an der Tür hörte.  
  
„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Wie geht es dir heute?"  
  
Draco wollte gerade eine scharfe Antwort geben, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Sie hatten gestern Frieden geschlossen und Harry hatte doch nur nach seinem Befinden gefragt, was nach gestern mehr als nahe liegend war. Außerdem war er hier in Harrys Haus und wollte sich dieses Asyl nicht verscherzen.  
  
„Guten Morgen. Es geht mir besser, danke.", sagte er also stattdessen und widmete sich wieder seinem Toast.  
  
„Ich denke, wir sollten nachher mal besprechen, wie es weiter geht. Passt dir gleich nach dem Frühstück?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Ja klar, ich hatte heute keine wichtigen Termine.", scherzte Draco zurückhaltend. Er wusste noch immer nicht so recht, was er von all dem hier halten sollte, aber er wollte es, so lange es ging, aufrechterhalten.  
  
Sie verbrachten den Rest des Essens schweigend und gingen dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo Harry sich auf das Sofa setzte und Draco sich einen der Sessel aussuchte, die gegenüber standen.  
  
„So, ich denke, wir sollten die Spielregeln klären und uns überlegen, wie unser Leben in Zukunft weiter gehen soll, beruflich meine ich.", begann Harry.  
  
„Straßenstrich", knurrte Draco, war aber schnell wieder still, als er Harrys strafenden Blick sah.  
  
„Hör doch mit deinem blöden Straßenstrich auf, ich will dir einen Vorschlag machen.", schimpfte Harry, ergänzte dann jedoch: „Wobei ich ja fast befürchte, dass dir der Strich dann lieber ist, aber hör mir bitte erstmal zu."  
  
Na, das klang ja viel versprechend, dachte Draco, aber wenigstens hatte Harry im Gegensatz zu ihm eine Idee.  
  
„Ok, dann schieß mal los."  
  
„Du bekommst in der Zauberwelt zurzeit keinen Fuß auf den Boden und ich habe es satt, überall gekannt und verhätschelt zu werden. Also hier mein Vorschlag: Wir suchen und Jobs in der Muggelwelt, was hältst du davon?"  
  
Harry hatte schnell gesprochen und Dracos Gehirn brauchte eine Weile, bis es begriff, was das hieß.  
  
„Ich... ich soll in der Muggelwelt arbeiten? Hast du sie noch alle? Ich komme aus einer alteingesessenen Zaubererfamilie, die..."Er brach ab. ...die aus Todessern bestand und keine Jobs in der Zauberwelt bekam... Verdammt, er hatte gar keine andere Wahl.  
  
Harry hatte nichts gesagt, denn er erkannte, dass Draco selbst verstanden hatte, dass es seine einzige Chance auf ein halbwegs normales Leben war.  
  
„Ich kann doch nicht in der Muggelwelt arbeiten... ich habe keine Ahnung von Muggeln, das weißt du doch ganz genau.", wandte Draco dann ein, wenn auch eher halbherzig.  
  
„Du musst ja nicht gleich morgen mit arbeiten anfangen und den Umgang mit den Muggeln bringe ich dir schon bei, keine Angst.", beruhigte Harry ihn. „Also, überleg es dir und wenn du eine Antwort hast, weißt du ja, wo du mich finden kannst. Ich werde eben ein bisschen spazieren gehen, in der Nähe ist ein netter Park."  
  
Harry stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen. Draco blieb in seinem Sessel und war in Gedanken versunken. Er bekam gar nicht mehr mit, wie der andere das Haus verließ, sondern schreckte erst aus seinen Grübeleien, als er eine quäkende Stimme vernahm. „Master Draco, Sir? Was tun sie hier?"  
  
Vor ihm stand Dobby, der Hauself, der früher auf Malfoy Manor gedient hatte.  
  
„Was tust du denn hier, Dobby?", fragte Draco überrascht; ignorierend, dass er gerade das gleiche gefragt worden war.  
  
„Dobby hat Harry Potter begleitet, Sir. Nachdem Winky sich nicht mehr von dem Alkohol erholt hat, wollte Dobby nicht mehr länger auf Hogwarts bleiben und als Harry Potter Sir gesagt hat, dass er ein Haus und eine Küche hat und dass Dobby bei ihm arbeiten darf, ist Dobby sofort hier her gekommen. Und wie kommen Master Draco hier her?"  
  
„Harry hatte noch ein paar Zimmer frei und hat mir angeboten, hier zu bleiben, weil ich nicht mehr zurück nach Malfoy Manor wollte.", antwortete Draco.  
  
„Dobby versteht. Malfoy Manor war kein guter Ort für Master Draco. Hier ist guter Ort und Harry Potter Sir ist ein guter Master."  
  
Draco lächelte schwach. „Ja Dobby, Harry Potter ist ein guter Mensch, da hast du Recht."  
  
---  
  
Harry spazierte durch den Park und grübelte über seinen neuen Mitbewohner. Noch immer konnte er Draco nicht einschätzen, aber es schien, als ob dieser eingesehen hatte, dass dies das Beste war, was ihm passieren konnte.  
  
Allerdings verstand er noch nicht so ganz, warum Draco im Bahnhof so durchgedreht war. Draco war doch sonst so ein beherrschter und kühler Mensch. Was war passiert, damit er so zerbrechen konnte?  
  
Es brachte nichts, darüber zu grübeln, da er es nicht herausfinden würde, solang Draco es ihm nicht erzählte. Trotzdem schwirrten noch ein paar der Dinge durch sein Gedächtnis, die Draco gestern gesagt hatte...  
  
„Dir war nie bewusst, dass es all meinen Mut brauchte, dir meine Freundschaft anzubieten und dass ich sie auch nie jemand anderem angeboten habe. Ich habe schon damals in der Diagon Alley gespürte, dass du es wert bist, diesen Mut aufzubringen."  
  
Nein, er hatte wirklich niemals gedacht, dass es Malfoy soviel Mut gekostet hatte und er die Zurückweisung nie verwunden hatte. Aber das erklärte, warum er in der Schulzeit immer so furchtbar zu ihm gewesen war... Er hatte einfach nicht verwinden können, dass er das eine Mal, wo er Mut gezeigt hatte und etwas aus eigenem Antrieb getan hatte, gescheitert und so abgeblitzt war.  
  
Ob es jetzt eine Chance für eine Freundschaft gab? Wollte er denn eine Freundschaft mit Malfoy? Würde dieser es wollen?  
  
Zwei Stunden später hatte Harry wieder das Haus erreicht und die Entscheidung getroffen, dass er diesmal ein Freundschaftsangebot Dracos nicht ausschlagen würde. Allerdings würde er selbst keines unterbreiten, da er schon mehr als genug Grundlagen dafür geschaffen hatte.  
  
Draco saß nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer und so beschloss Harry, bis zum Mittagessen noch ein bisschen zu lesen.  
  
Als er ins Esszimmer kam, erwartete Draco ihn schon. „Ich habe drüber nachgedacht. Du weißt schon, das mit den Muggeln und so... Zeig mir diese Welt, dann kann ich entscheiden, was ich will. Ich kann ja schlecht zustimmen, ohne zu wissen, was mich erwartet."  
  
Harry lächelte. Draco tat sich noch immer schwer, zuzugeben, dass Harrys Vorschlag gut war. Naja, aber er hatte ja auch Recht, fiel Harry dann ein. Er erinnerte sich an seine ersten Tage in der Zauberwelt und wie verloren er war. So ähnlich würde es Draco jetzt sicher auch gehen.  
  
„In Ordnung", antwortete er dann. „Ich zeige es dir."  
  
---  
  
Draco war nach dem Gespräch mit Dobby wieder in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte seine Sachen im Schrank und in den Regalen verstaut.  
  
Er in der Welt der Muggel? In der Welt, die er, seit er denken konnte, verachtet hatte? Aber warum hatte er sie gehasst? Doch nur, weil sein Vater es ihm eingetrichtert hatte.  
  
Und inzwischen war ja wohl deutlich, dass sein Vater nicht immer richtig gelegen hatte, mit seiner Meinung.  
  
Er konnte doch nichts hassen, was er absolut nicht kannte...  
  
Harrys Idee war verrückt, aber vermutlich wirklich seine einzige Chance, ohne größere Probleme ein Leben aufzubauen.  
  
Als er zum Mittagessen ging, stand seine Entscheidung fest, er wollte diese fremde Welt selbst kennen lernen und sich sein eigenes Urteil darüber bilden.

  


* * *


	2. Wofür das Internet so gut ist

**A/N:  
**  
So, hier haben mal wieder jede Menge Dinge inspiriert. Andere Geschichten und vor allem eine Diskussion, ob man Harry und Draco so „vergewaltigen" und für Slash missbrauchen darf, oder ob diese armen Figuren auch ein Recht auf Menschenwürde und ihren Hass aufeinander haben.  
  
Also meiner Meinung nach dürfen die Figuren wild geslasht werden und wem es nicht passt, der soll solche Geschichten eben nicht lesen. Dafür schreibe ich ja Pairings über die Geschichten.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, aber ich brauch sie mal eben für meinen Plot g Dafür bekomm ich kein Geld und mach einfach ein paar Menschen glücklich (hoff ich einfach mal g  
  
**Rating**: Dieses Mal gehts zur Sache, also NC 17

  
**Warnung**: Slaaaaaash und ansonsten...? Diesmal eigentlich nichts Schlimmes überleg nööö.  
  
**Pairing**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine  
  
**Teil:** 2/3 (vielleicht kommt auch noch ein 4. mal sehen)  
  
**Alenia:** Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Urlaub, oder hast ihn noch, falls du doch noch auf Internet stößt g  
  
**DarkLuzie, Amunet, Blue:** Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche euch nicht zu sehr, da ich meinen Schwerpunkt nun nicht direkt auf Draco in der Muggelwelt gelegt habe.  
  
**Samantha Potter, Ellie172:** Schön, dass euch die Idee gefällt, ich hoffe, die Fortsetzung gefällt euch auch g

* * *

  
  
**Fanfiction und ihre Folgen**

****

  
  
Gleich am selben Nachmittag verließen Harry und Draco gemeinsam das Haus. Auch wenn sie noch lange keine Freunde waren, so schafften sie es doch, 3 Stunden durch London zu spazieren und sich dabei die meiste Zeit gut zu amüsieren.  
  
Draco staunte über all die Autos, die U-Bahn und selbst ein normaler Supermarkt versetzte ihn in Verblüffung.  
  
Harry lächelte über seinen Begleiter, der sich benahm wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade die Welt entdeckte, aber irgendwie war Draco ja genau das. Er wollte jeden Knopf an den Ampeln oder den Türen drücken und als sie gemeinsam in einem gläsernen Aufzug an einer Kaufhauswand hochfuhren, klebte er fast an der Scheibe, um alles genau mitzubekommen.  
  
Im Einkaufscenter blieb er bei jedem Geschäft stehen und fragte Harry aus, wozu all die Sachen gut waren.  
  
Als sie an einem Elektrogeschäft ankamen, war er gefesselt von einigen Fernsehern. Er ging ein paar Mal um die Geräte herum und sah dann Harry fragend an. „Was ist das und wie funktioniert das?"  
  
Harry musste zugeben, dass er keine genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, wie ein Fernseher funktionierte, aber er erklärte Draco, dass man darin Filme, Dokumentationen und Nachrichten sehen konnte.  
  
Nachdem er noch umständlich erklären musste, was denn Filme seien, beschloss Draco, dass sie so ein Gerät für ihr Wohnzimmer bräuchten. Er zeigte auf einen großen, silbernen Fernseher. „Diesen da."  
  
Harry sah auf das Preisschild und schluckte. Schnell rechnete er im Kopf um. 1 Galleone entsprach etwa 5 Pfund (ca. 7,50€), also kostete dieses Schmuckstück mal eben... „Draco, der Fernseher kostet über 100 Galleonen."  
  
„Na und?", antwortete dieser gelassen. „Ich habe vielleicht keinen guten Ruf, aber ich habe ein überaus gut gefülltes Bankschließfach und die besten Finanzberater. Wir holen das Geld einfach aus Gringotts, die wechseln uns das sicher auch und dann kaufen wir diesen Fernschauer."  
  
„Fernseher", korrigierte Harry automatisch und starrte Draco an. „Es gibt auch günstigere..."  
  
„Ja, aber ich will diesen und damit basta."Offensichtlich hatte Malfoy seine alte Autorität wieder gewonnen.  
  
Sie gingen weiter durch das Geschäft und erreichten eine kleine Ecke, die eingerichtet war, damit die Kunden ein wenig im Internet surfen konnten.  
  
„Ferngucker zum mitmachen?", fragte Draco neugierig.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich, dass Dudley auch einen Computer hatte und immer wieder davon erzählte, dass er damit ins Internet kam und dort mit Leuten sprach oder so. Genau konnte er es Draco auch nicht erklären, aber dieser nahm schon fasziniert auf einem der freien Stühle Platz.  
  
Als ein Passwort von ihm verlangt wurde, sah er Harry verwirrt an, der aber auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Aber in diesem Moment kam schon einer der Mitarbeiter.  
  
„Sie möchten hier surfen? Wie lange denn?"  
  
„Surfen?"Harry sah den Mann nur verständnislos an, aber Draco schien schneller zu kapieren, dass er mit ‚surfen' den Gebrauch dieses Gerätes meinte.  
  
„Ja, eine Stunde bitte und würden sie uns eben erklären, was wir hier tun können?"  
  
„Sie haben noch nie an einem PC gesessen?"  
  
„Nein, also zeigen sie uns, wie es geht."Draco hatte definitiv wieder zu seiner alten Form gefunden. Er bat nicht, er befahl und mit einem Seufzen fügte sich der Mitarbeiter und zeigte den beiden jungen Männern, wie sie mit dem PC arbeiten und was sie im Netz so alles finden konnten.  
  
Draco war begeistert und auch Harry war interessiert an dieser neuen Technik, also beschlossen sie, auch noch zwei Computer zu kaufen. Draco bestand darauf, alles zu bezahlen, da er bei Harry wohnen durfte und so auch etwas für ihre Wohngemeinschaft beitrug.  
  
So war es dann auch und nachdem sie das Geld aus Gringotts geholt hatten und die Verkäufer des Landens damit geschockt hatte, dass sie alles gleich bar bezahlten, gingen sie gut gelaunt nach Hause, in dem Wissen, dass am nächsten Tag ihre neuen Errungenschaften eintreffen würden.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen zogen sie sich schnell zurück, da es ein anstrengender Tag gewesen war, aber Draco hatte erkannt, dass die Welt der Muggel voller interessanter Dinge war und er es überleben würde, für eine Weile hier zu bleiben. Es würde ja nicht für immer sein, hatten sie beide beschlossen. Nur für 2, 3 Jahre, bis keiner mehr einen solchen Trubel veranstaltete, wenn er ihren Namen hörte.

  
  
Als am nächsten Tag ihre technischen Wunderwerke eintrafen, stellten Harry und Draco betreten fest, dass es in diesem magischen Haus natürlich weder Strom noch irgendetwas anderes gab, was sie brauchten.  
  
Enttäuscht sanken sie auf zwei der Sessel im Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Irgendwie müssen wir doch das alles zum Laufen kriegen", grummelte Draco.  
  
„Ich hab vielleicht eine Idee... obwohl... keine Ahnung, ob es funktioniert...", überlegte Harry.  
  
„Schwafel nicht, sondern sag mir, was du denkst", unterbrach Draco seine Gedanken.  
  
„Naja, unsere Nachbarn sind Muggel... wir müssten es irgendwie schaffen, uns bei ihnen einzuklinken, ohne dass sie es merken... Die Satellitenschüssel dürfte ja hinterm Haus zu befestigen sein. Nur, weil man das Haus normal nicht sieht, heißt das ja nicht, dass das mit dem Empfang nicht klappt."  
  
„Die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht."Draco zückte sofort seinen Zauberstab, um die Verkabelung vorzunehmen, aber Harry hielt ihn auf. „Wir sollten uns erstmal überlegen, wie wir das anstellen, unsere Nachbarn werden das doch merken."  
  
Draco winkte ab. „Wir wenden einfach einen Gedächtniszauber an und lassen sie glauben, dass es abgesprochen ist und geben ihnen einmal im Monat ein bisschen Geld."  
  
Harry musste zugeben, dass das gar nicht mal schlecht klang und so war es beschlossene Sache. Mit ein paar Zaubern war also alles angeschlossen und demnächst würden sie ihre Nachbarn ein wenig manipulieren.  
  
Es war ja nichts Böses und sie bezahlten ja alles, was sie nahmen. Außerdem war das Ministerium noch nicht wieder so gut hergestellt, dass sie sich um so eine Kleinigkeit kümmern würden, beruhigte Harry sich und sein Gewissen.  
  
Er sah sich in seinem neuen Heim um und musste schmunzeln. Was hätten wohl die Vorbesitzer zu all den Muggelsachen gesagt? Er erinnerte sich genau an das erste Mal, dass er vor ziemlich genau drei Jahren dieses Haus betreten hatte.  
  
Damals war es noch Sirius' Haus gewesen und an allen Wänden hingen Bilder seiner Verwandten, einer schrecklicher als der andere. Damals hatte Sirius es nicht geschafft, die Bilder zu entfernen, aber nach seinem Tod und dem Besitzerwechsel hatten Harry und ein paar seiner Freunde hier gründlich ausgemistet und auch alle Bilder verbannt.  
  
Er wusste, dass es eine Entweihung des Hauses war, aber er konnte nirgends wohnen, wo um ihn rum nur Todesser und Muggel-Hasser waren, also mussten sie weg.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sie an einen Ort gebracht, von dem Harry keine Ahnung hatte, wo er war, aber es war ihm auch egal.  
  
Er stellte sich vor, wie Mrs. Black wohl reagiert hätte, wenn sie all das hier gesehen hätte. Über Malfoy, einen Todesser-Sohn hätte sie sich sicher gefreut, aber der Fernseher, die Computer, Bewohner, die in der Muggelwelt arbeiten wollten? Undenkbar!

  
  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die beiden entweder vor dem Fernseher oder ihren Computern und als sie sich nach einer Woche mal wieder beim Abendessen trafen und sich über ihre Zukunft unterhielten, erklärte Draco, dass er gerne mehr über Computer lernen würde und eine Ausbildung in diesem Bereich suchen würde.  
  
Er hatte sich erstaunlich schnell an die neue Welt vor der Haustüre ihres magischen Heims gewöhnt und auch wenn es noch immer Momente gab, die ihn völlig verwirrten, so konnte er doch inzwischen schon alleine das Haus verlassen.  


  
Die Zeit verstrich und die beiden jungen Männer gewöhnten sich an ihr neues Leben. Manchmal aßen sie zusammen, manchmal sahen sie gemeinsam fern, aber sie fragten einander nicht über ihr Leben aus, sondern alles blieb auf einer unverbindlichen und oberflächlichen Ebene.  
  
Draco hatte tatsächlich eine Ausbildung zum Informatiker begonnen und begeisterte sich immer mehr für die Welt der Computer.  
  
Harry hatte eine Ausbildung zum Kindergärtner gefunden und fühlte sich sehr wohl dabei. Die Arbeit mit den Kindern ließen ihn seine Vergangenheit und alle Gewalt vergessen. Oft schrieb er sich mit Ron und Hermine, die nach ihrem Urlaub gleich beschlossen hatten, auf dem Festlang zu bleiben und in der Nähe von Beauxbaton ein kleines Häuschen hatten.  
  
In keinem seiner Briefe erwähnte er seinen Mitbewohner. Auch wenn alles ganz harmlos war, so bezweifelte er doch, dass sie es verstehen würden und so brachte er es am besten gar nicht erst zur Sprache.

  
  
Eines Abends saßen sie wieder einmal gemeinsam vor dem Fernseher.  
  
„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen mal ein bisschen im Internet geschaut und habe eine Seite gefunden, die sich mit Fanfiction beschäftigt. Das finde ich interessant.", begann Draco, nachdem die Sendung zu Ende war.  
  
„Was ist Fanfiction und warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
„Fanfictions sind Geschichten, die Leser zu ihren Lieblingsserien oder –filmen oder –büchern schreiben. Ich erzähle dir das, weil ich Lust hätte, so etwas auch aufzubauen. Aber dafür bräuchte ich deine Hilfe, allein schaffe ich das nicht."  
  
„Was willst du machen?"Harry war jetzt völlig durcheinander.  
  
„Eine Fanfiction-Seite eröffnen.", erklärte Draco ungeduldig. „Autoren eine Möglichkeit geben, ihre Geschichten zu veröffentlichen. Ein Archiv, in dem wir alles sammeln, damit mehr Leser an die Geschichten heran kommen. Was hältst du davon?"  
  
Harry sah seinen Mitbewohner zweifelnd an. Draco musste den Verstand verloren haben. Wozu sollten diese Fanfictions gut sein und was genau war das nun eigentlich?  
  
„Zeig mir doch erstmal, was es mit diesen Fanfictions auf sich hat und dann schauen wir weiter.", sagte er dann vorsichtig.  
  
„Ok, komm mit."Draco zog Harry hinter sich her in sein Zimmer und zu dem Tisch mit seinem Computer.  
  
Harry sah sich um. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Dracos Bereich betrat, seit er ihn ihm am ersten Abend gezeigt hatte und er musste zugeben, dass es gemütlich war. Alles war ordentlich aufgeräumt und nicht wie bei ihm kreuz und quer im Zimmer verteilt und Draco hatte anscheinend in London ein paar nette Accessoires besorgt, um sein Zimmer zu dekorieren.  
  
Alles war in schwarz und silbern gehalten, wie z.B. die Tagesdecke aus schwarzem Stoff mit silbernen Ornamenten eingewebt, der großen Kerzenständer mit 7 Kerzen, auch alle schwarz oder ein breites Sofa, welches auch mit einer schwarz-silbernen Decke überzogen war.  
  
Draco hatte inzwischen die Seite aufgerufen und zeigte Harry, was er meinte. „Hier, in diesen Geschichten geht es z.B. um Dracula, du kennst doch Dracula, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte nur, er hatte das Buch irgendwann mal bei Dudley gefunden und in den Sommerferien gelesen.  
  
„Ja, und hier schreiben eben Fans ihre eigenen Geschichten dazu. So, wie sie es sich vorstellen, oder wünschen. Es gibt hier z.B. Geschichten, die genau auf die Beziehung von Dracula und Jonathans Verlobter eingehen oder auch welche, die Jonathan Harker und Dracula als ein Paar zeigen."  
  
„Sie schreiben über Schwule?", fragte Harry und die Überraschung war deutlich zu hören.  
  
„Ja, hast du ein Problem mit Schwulen?", erkundigte sich Draco.  
  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht, es wundert mich halt nur... Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen..."  
  
„Also, hilfst du mir dabei?", wechselte Draco wieder das Thema und Harry seufzte ergeben.  
  
„Na gut, ich helfe dir dabei, wofür brauchst du mich denn?"  
  
„Naja, zum Verwalten und Aufbauen der Seite, du hast doch inzwischen auch Ahnung von so was."  
  
„Ok, ok, also sind wir Partner?"  
  
„Partner", bekräftigte Draco und hielt Harry die Hand hin, welcher dieser ergriff und schüttelte.

  


  
So bauten die beiden in den nächsten Monaten ein kleines Archiv auf, welches gute Resonanzen hervor rief, bei den Autoren und Lesern.  
  
Eines Nachmittags saßen die beiden wieder einmal gemeinsam vor dem Rechner und arbeiteten ein wenig an der Seite.  
  
„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, wie viele Geschichten es über Paare und besonders Schwule gibt, die in den Originalgeschichten niemals zusammen kämen?", bemerkte Harry, als er wieder eine Geschichte über Xander und Spike aus der Serie Buffy fand.  
  
„Ja, schon erstaunlich, aber anscheinend reizen gerade diese völlig abwegigen Paare. Es wäre ja zu einfach, über etwas zu schreiben, das er jeder weiß."  
  
„Aber schau dir diese Pairings an... das wäre, als hätte man uns in unserer Schulzeit verkuppelt, was definitiv ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen wäre.", lachte Harry.  
  
Draco dachte kurz nach. „Aber es wäre sicher spannend geworden... Die Erzfeinde, die eigentlich nur daran denken, wie es wäre, dem anderen das Gehirn raus zu vögeln.", trug er dann mit dramatischer Stimme vor.  
  
Harry fiel in das Spiel ein. „Liegen Hass und Liebe nicht so nah beieinander? Eine Berührung beim Quidditch, ein heißer Blick unter der Dusche und schon war es um sie geschehen..."  
  
Draco lachte. „Hey, so was würde ich ja zu gerne mal lesen, vielleicht sollte man mal einen unserer ehemaligen Mitschüler fragen, ob er nicht so etwas schreiben will.", überlegte er dann.  
  
„Genau, Lavender und Parvati haben doch jeden Tratsch und alle Gerüchte geliebt, die könnten sicher ein paar solcher Geschichten verfassen.", ergänzte Harry grinsend.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Abendessen, wo sie weiter über „ihre" Fanfiction sinnierten.  
  
„Natürlich allef ganf heimlich", kaute Draco.  
  
„Genau, die heimlichen Geliebten, die nach außen weiterhin die Unnahbaren spielen... vielleicht sollten wir es selbst mal versuchen.", kam Harry plötzlich die Idee.  
  
„Jaa, ein normaler Tag in der heimlichen Beziehung von Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy.", warf Draco begeistert ein. „Ich meine, bevor wir uns jetzt ewig überlegen, wie wir zusammen kamen, lass es uns doch so machen."  
  
Harry stimmte zu. „Ok, und wie verteilen wir es?"  
  
„Erstmal verzaubern wir den Computer so, dass er auf unsere Stimmen hin schreibt und dann... ja, ich weiß nicht. Jeder sich selbst, oder jeder den anderen?"  
  
„Jeder den anderen, dann wird es noch lustiger", beschloss Harry.  
  
„In Ordnung, aber vorher möchte ich noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen, kommst du mit?", fragte Draco und die beiden Männer machten sich auf den Weg und spazierten durch den Park den sie auf einer Seite verließen, wo sie noch nie gewesen waren.  
  
Sie fanden sich in einem bunt erleuchteten Viertel wieder, in dem es massenhaft Bars gab und anscheinend viel los war.  
  
Da Harrys Schuh aufgegangen war, blieb er kurz stehen, um ihn zu schließen. Draco hatte davon nichts mit bekommen und lief staunend weiter. Er hatte noch nie etwas in dieser Art gesehen und es faszinierte ihn.  
  
Vor einem der Läden blieb er stehen und sah hinein, als plötzlich drei aufgescheuchte Wesen auf ihn zukamen. Anfangs konnte er nicht einordnen, ob es sich hierbei um Frauen oder um Männer handelte, denn sie trugen schrillbunte Kleidung und schienen sich selbst nicht so ganz sicher in dieser Frage zu sein.  
  
„Haaaaach, was bist du denn für ein süßer Schnuckel?!", flötete eines der Wesen, welches neongrüne Haare hatte und von Kopf bis Fuß mit Leopardenprints bekleidet war. Die anderen beiden kicherten und besahen Draco von oben bis unten.  
  
„Du bist aber ein besonders hübscher Junge", gurrte das zweite Wesen, welches violette Locken und ein farblich passendes Minikleid trug.  
  
Der Dritte – augenscheinlich wirklich männlich und auch nur in einem schlichten schwarzen Anzug mit einem dunkelblau glänzenden Hemd darunter – ging einmal um Draco herum und pfiff dann bewundernd.  
  
„Wo hast du dich denn bisher versteckt? Ich bin Jack und das sind meine Freundinnen Chantale und Charlene."  
  
In diesem Moment trat Harry zu der Gruppe und legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. Dieser atmete erleichtert auf. Langsam erkannte er, was er da vor sich hatte und warum sie ihn so toll fanden. Ein paar Schwule auf Beutefang. Er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dass sie ihn hübsch fanden, aber mehr wollte er dann nicht und Harrys Hand auf seiner Schulter gab ihm Sicherheit.  
  
„Na, und wer bist du, schöner Mann?", fragte Jack und sah bedeutungsvoll auf die Hand.  
  
„Mein Name ist Harry und ich bin mit Draco unterwegs.", antwortete der Angesprochene.  
  
„Haaaarry", Charlene, oder war es Chantale, verschluckte sich fast vor Begeisterung. Sie schien Harry direkt mit den Augen aufzufressen und hakte sich bei ihm unter.  
  
„Ihr kommt doch sicher ein bisschen mit uns feiern, oder?", strahlte sie Harry dann an, der leicht verunsichert wirkte und Draco ansah. Dieser wusste selbst nicht, was er davon halten sollte und so zogen die Drei ihre neuen Freunde mit in die nächste Bar.  
  
Einige Drinks später forderte Jack Draco zum Tanzen auf und dieser hatte gar keine Chance, zu widersprechen, denn bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stand er schon, dicht an Jack gepresst, auf der vollen Tanzfläche.  
  
Nicht, dass er was gegen Schwule hatte, er würde sich ja normal sogar selbst dazu zählen, aber das, was Jack hier abzog, verursachte nur noch Panik in ihm. Dieser zog ihn eng an sich und legte seine Hände zielsicher auf Dracos Hintern, um ihn so noch näher an seine Erektion zu pressen, die immer deutlicher hervor trat.  
  
Draco wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber das hier ging ihm deutlich zu weit und so schob er den anderen Mann weg. „Es tut mir leid, Jack, aber das kann ich nicht machen."  
  
Er wollte gehen, aber Jack hielt ihn auf. „Es ist wegen Harry, oder? Ihr beiden seid ein Paar. Es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte es eben versuchen, bitte sei mir nicht böse."  
  
Draco schluckte. Jack hielt sie für ein Paar? Was für ein Unfug, aber in diesem Moment seine Rettung. „Ja, Harry ist mein ein und alles und ich könnte ihn nicht so verletzen.", sagte er dann und ging zu den anderen. Hey, das muss ich mir für unsere Geschichte merken, grinste er leicht.  
  
Harry wurde auch gerade von zwei Seiten angemacht und schaute sehr erleichtert, als Draco auftauchte. Dieser ging auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Wir sind ein Paar, verstanden. Anders können wir unsere Ärsche nicht hier raus holen.", flüsterte er dann eindringlich.  
  
Harry verstand und legte seine Arme um Dracos Taille. „Tanzen?", lächelte er seinen „Freund" dann an.  
  
Draco war überrascht, aber warum nicht, bei Harry musste er ja nicht befürchten, noch auf der Tanzfläche vernascht zu werden.  
  
Die beiden tanzten ein paar Minuten schweigend und Draco fühlte sich wohl dabei. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel es ihm, von Harry umarmt, zu tanzen.  
  
Auch Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass der Tanz, der eigentlich als Flucht vor den beiden „ChaCha-Girls" geplant war, sich zu etwas Angenehmem entwickelte. Es hätte stundenlang so weiter gehen können, aber nach dem Song wechselte die Musik wieder und sie mussten sich trennen.  
  
„Wollen wir gehen?", fragte Draco, der offenbar nicht mehr zu ihren neuen „Freunden"zurück wollte.  
  
„In Ordnung, wir hatten ja eh noch etwas vor", grinste Harry und so verabschiedeten sie sich schnell, bevor sie schweigend nach Hause gingen.  
  
Nachdem sie sich etwas zu Trinken geholt hatten, setzten sie sich in Dracos Zimmer auf das schwarze Sofa und begannen zu fantasieren.  
  
„Es geht um einen ganz normalen Schultag zwischen dem schwer verliebten Paar Harry und Draco, welches an diesem Abend sein Coming Out hatte.", grinste Harry. „Das passte ja wieder, wie die Faust aufs Auge."  
  
„Stimmt", bestätigte Draco. Beide vermieden aber, weiter darüber zu sprechen, da sie nicht zugeben wollten, wie sehr sie die Nähe des anderen genossen hatten und immerhin hatte auch noch keiner von ihnen dem anderen gestanden, dass er wirklich schwul war.  
  
Sie kuschelten sich in je eine Ecke des Sofas und nachdem Draco den PC verzaubert hatte, begann er zu erzählen.

  
_--- Ein normaler Schultag des heimlichen Liebespaares Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy ---_  
  
D: Harry erwachte an diesem Morgen im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors und streckte sich gähnend. Er tastete nach seiner Brille und nachdem er sie gefunden hatte, sah er auf die Uhr. Es war noch sehr früh und so hatte er die Wahl, noch ein bisschen zu schlafen, oder ein paar Runden auf dem Quidditchfeld zu drehen, wie er es in letzter Zeit oft machte.  
  
Das Bett war noch kuschelig warm, aber auf dem Quidditchfeld würde er jemanden treffen... Warum konnte er diesen Jemand denn nicht in seinem gemütlichen Bett treffen, murrte Harry innerlich, aber er kannte die Antwort zu gut. Also verließ er das Bett, verzog sich ins Bad und schlich kurz später hinaus.  
  
H: Draco flog, wie jeden Morgen, seine Runden über das Quidditchfeld, als er eine kleine Person aus dem Schloss treten sah. Er musste nicht weiter runter, um zu wissen, dass es sich dabei um Harry handelte, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch verrieten es ihm schon von selbst.  
  
Wie erwartet erhob sich die Person in die Luft und kam immer näher, bis sie auf gleicher Höhe waren.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Schatz", lächelte Draco und Harry erwiderte den Gruß. Schweigend drehten sie ihre Runden. Mehr konnten sie hier in der Öffentlichkeit nicht tun, aber es fühlte sich gut an, es gemeinsam zu tun.  
  
D: Als es Zeit wurde, zum Frühstück zu gehen, senkten sie sich auf den Boden und betraten gemeinsam den Besenraum. In der abgeschiedenen Enge des Abstellraumes waren sie für ein paar Sekunden alleine und Harry wandte sich seinem Geliebten zu, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.  
  
Er vergrub seine Hand in den blonden Haaren und strich mit der anderen sanft über Dracos Rücken, was diesen erschauern ließ. Er spürte jedoch auch selbst die Hände des Slytherins an seinem Körper und genoss es.  
  
Ihre Zungen fochten einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf aus, den keiner von beiden gewinnen würde. Amüsiert bemerkte er, dass sie beide sofort zu reagieren begannen und sich eine deutliche Hitze in ihren Lenden ausbreitete.  
  
---  
  
„Du gehst ja ran", grinste Harry.  
  
„Na klar, ich wollte doch keinen 50seitigen Roman draus machen", entgegnete Draco, ebenfalls grinsend. „Außerdem soll es doch eine heiße Geschichte werden, oder?!"  
  
„Ich hab ja auch gar nichts dagegen, ich finde es nur amüsant, das ist alles.", beschwichtigte Harry und fuhr dann fort zu erzählen.  
  
---  
  
H: Draco spürte Harrys Erregung an seiner eigenen und seufzte wohlig und frustriert auf. Wohlig, weil er das Gefühl genoss, frustriert, weil sie es jetzt nicht ausleben konnten. Wobei... sie hatte heute recht früh mit dem Fliegen aufgehört und ein paar Minuten blieben ihnen sicher.  
  
Er führte seine Hand, die bis eben Harrys Hintern gestreichelt hatte, über die Hüfte nach vorne und zwischen sie. Er hörte Harry scharf die Luft einziehen, als er an seinem Schoß angelangt war. Sanft, aber doch fordernd strich er über die pochende Erektion seines Geliebten.  
  
D: Bei der Berührung durchzuckte es Harry wie ein Blitzschlag und er krallte sich in den Haaren des anderen fest. Wie sehr hatte er sich nach seinem Freund gesehnt und die gefährliche Situation, dass sie jederzeit überrascht werden könnten, turnte ihn gleich noch mehr an.  
  
Da er nicht länger untätig sein wollte, schob auch er jetzt seine Hand zwischen sie, ergriff Draco fest und massierte ihn durch die Hose. Beide trugen keine Roben, was ihnen jetzt zugute kam.  
  
Schnell fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus und nach wenigen Minuten pressten sie sich aufstöhnend aneinander und kamen. „Ich liebe dich, Süßer!", flüsterte Harry und küsste Draco noch einmal zärtlich. „Aber jetzt muss ich definitiv duschen"und er verließ ihr Versteck.  
  
H: „Ich liebe dich auch und bis später", rief Draco ihm noch leise hinterher, bevor er noch einige Minuten wartete und dann auch zurück zum Schloss ging. Zum Glück hatte er seinen Zauberstab dabei und hatte sich inzwischen säubern können.  
  
In den Verliesen angekommen, duschte er schnell, zog sich an und ging zum Frühstück. So könnten seine Tage immer beginnen, dachte er grinsend und machte sich gutgelaunt ans Essen.  
  
D: Harry war im Gryffindorturm angekommen und ging pfeifend duschen, was Ron überrascht bemerkte. „Bist du wieder gegen Malfoy geflogen?", fragte er.  
  
„Ja, wir haben wieder ein paar Runden gedreht und uns gegenseitig fertig gemacht, wie immer also", grinste Harry gutgelaunt.  
  
„Gut, zeig's ihm", freute sich Ron.  
  
Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, gingen sie zu ‚Geschichte der Zauberei', was sie leider nicht mit den Slytherins sondern mit den Hufflepuffs hatten.  
  
Harry spielte während der Stunde, in der es mal wieder um die Trollaufstände ging, mit Ron ein paar Spielchen, welche dieser aber alle gewann, da Harrys Gedanken immer wieder von seinem morgendlichen Treffen abgelenkt wurden.  
  
H: Draco hatte in der ersten Stunde ‚Zaubersprüche', mit den Ravenclaws und war zu sehr beschäftigt, um allzu oft an Harry zu denken, aber als er in der nächsten Stunde Binns hatte, flogen auch seine Gedanken zu seinem Geliebten, der jetzt in Wahrsagen saß und sich sicher genauso langweilte, wie er selbst.  
  
Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Er nahm ein Stück Pergament und schrieb darauf einen kleinen Brief:  
  
_Hey mein Schatz,  
  
ich vermisse dich und denke immer wieder an unser kleines Abenteuer heute Morgen. Ich habe es sehr genossen und wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, spielt bei mir alles verrückt, sobald ich daran denke. Ich denke, das wirst du nachher in ‚Zaubertränke' ausleben müssen.  
  
Ich liebe dich!  
_  
Keine Unterschrift, denn schon so war der Brief eigentlich viel zu gefährlich, aber er musste ihn einfach schreiben.  
  
Er faltete das Pergament zu einem kleinen Vogel und hauchte ihm Leben ein. „Flieg damit zu Harry."Und der kleine Vogel flog aus dem Fenster, neben dem Draco zum Glück saß. So bemerkte wenigstens keiner das Schauspiel.  
  
---  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so romantisch bin, aber bisher gefalle ich mir eigentlich richtig gut.", lachte Draco, als Harry seinen Teil beendet hatte.  
  
„Ich fühle mich eigentlich auch ganz gut getroffen", stimmte dieser zu. „Aber romantisch würde ich das nicht nennen... Der Vogel ist ja nur das Transportmittel und der Inhalt besagt doch nur ‚halt deinen Arsch nachher fest, bevor ich ihn bekomme' und das ist keine echte Romantik, oder?"  
  
Ok, hast ja Recht", gab Draco zu... na, dann schauen wir doch mal, was der junge Malfoy nachher so anstellt.  
  
---  
  
D: Harry war gerade wieder fast am Einschlafen, was war das auch für ein Tag, wo sie nur solche Schnarchfächer hatten. Aber nachher hatten sie eine Doppelstunde ‚Zaubertränke', das würde sicher unterhaltsam werden.  
  
Während er das dachte, landete plötzlich ein kleiner Papiervogel auf seinem Platz und sah ihn auffordernd an, soweit ein augenloser Papiervogel eben schauen kann. Harry sah verwirrt auf den Vogel und dann durch den Raum. Woher kam er? Wer hatte ihn geschickt?  
  
Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, pickte ihn der Vogel in die Hand. „Was ist denn?", flüsterte Harry gereizt, während das Tier vor ihm auf dem Tisch hüpfte.  
  
Vielleicht ging es ja gar nicht um den Vogel... Harry nahm das Tierchen in die Hand und in diesem Moment entfaltete sich das Papier.  
  
Harry las den Brief und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Draco war manchmal ein echter Spinner, aber er hatte ja Recht, auch Harry war den ganzen Tag über leicht erregt und fieberte schon auf den gemeinsamen Unterricht hin, auch wenn es sich dabei leider um ‚Zaubertränke' handelte.  
  
H: Draco war in eine Art Wachkoma gefallen und träumte von Harry, als der kleine Papiervogel auf seinem Tisch landete. Er grinste und nahm ihn unauffällig an sich, um den Brief zu lesen.  
  
_Hey Süßer,  
  
mir geht es auch nicht besser, ich denke die ganze Zeit an heute früh und würde jetzt gerne bei dir sein. Dich küssen, streicheln... also pass auf, dass ich deinen Hintern nicht erwische, bevor du an meinen kommst.  
  
Ich liebe dich auch!  
_  
Draco war sofort wieder hellwach, nachdem er diesen Brief gelesen hatte und antwortete:  
  
_Hey mein Schatz,  
  
was würdest du denn jetzt genau gerne mit mir anstellen? Erzähl es mir.  
_  
Kurze Zeit später kam die Antwort:  
  
_Ich würde mich auf deinen Schoß setzen und dich erstmal küssen. Dabei würde ich mein Becken kreisen lassen... Ich würde einen Knopf nach dem anderen deines Hemdes öffnen und deine Brust erst mit den Händen, dann mit dem Mund liebkosen...  
  
_Draco fühlte, wie eine Hitze in ihm hochstieg. Er konnte Harry genau vor sich sehen, wie er all das tat, was er beschrieb und es erregte ihn sehr.  
  
D: Auch Harry saß oben im Nordturm und bekam kein Wort mehr von dem mit, was Professor Trelawny so von sich gab. Sein Körper war gespannt und als der kleine Vogel wieder kam, öffnete er ihn hektisch.  
  
_Meine Hände liegen auf deinem Hintern und ziehen dich näher zu mir. Meine Brustwarzen werden steif unter deiner spielerischen Zunge und ich stöhne. Während du dich so nach vorne beugst, öffne ich mit einer Hand deine Hose und lasse sie hinein gleiten. Ich streiche sanft über die Wölbung in deiner Boxershorts.  
_  
---  
  
Draco stockte und räusperte sich. Er merkte, dass er von dieser Vorstellung erregt wurde und ein Seitenblick auf Harry zeigte ihm, dass auch der rote Wangen hatte, die bis eben noch nicht da gewesen waren.  
  
---  
  
D: Harry konnte Dracos Hände und seinen Körper direkt unter sich spüren. Als Ron ihn anstieß, ließ er schnell den Zettel verschwinden.  
  
„Hey, was machst du denn? Du bist so abwesend", wollte sein Freund von ihm wissen.  
  
Verlegen räusperte er sich. „Nichts, alles ok, ich bin nur gerade ein wenig abgedriftet, worum geht's grad?  
  
Leider konnte er so keine Antwort mehr schreiben und kurz darauf war die Stunde auch schon zu Ende.  
  
H: Draco war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er keine Antwort mehr bekam, aber kurz drauf war die Stunde auch schon vorbei und sie hatten Mittagspause.  
  
Da das Quidditchteam der Slytherins am nächsten Samstag ein Spiel hatte, war für diese Mittagspause Training angesetzt und Draco würde Harry bis zum Unterricht nicht mehr sehen.  
  
Er spielte abgelenkt und wurde mehrmals von den anderen gerügt, bis er sich zusammenriss, den Vogel und seine Nachrichten verdrängte und vernünftig spielte.  
  
Nachdem sie geduscht hatten, gab es für die Sportler noch ein kleines verspätetes Mittagessen und schon ging es auch weiter mit dem Unterricht. ‚Zaubertränke' mit den Gryffindors.  
  
Draco spürte, wie er wieder erregt wurde und freute sich darauf, seinen Freund gleich in der Nähe zu haben. Vielleicht ergab sich ja eine Möglichkeit für ein paar Berührungen...  
  
D: Als Harry den Kerker betrat, saßen die Slytherins alle schon da und auch schon die meisten Gryffindors waren anwesend, sodass es nicht mehr allzu viel Platzauswahl gab, aber das hatte er ja auch gehofft.  
  
Die einzigen drei zusammenhängenden Plätze waren in der Reihe genau vor Draco und seinen beiden Bodyguards. Zwar murrten Ron und Hermine, aber es blieb ihnen ja nichts anderes übrig.  
  
Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, stürmte auch schon Professor Snape mit wehendem Umhang in den Raum und verkündete, dass es heute Partnerarbeit geben würde. Er teilte die Leute nach ihren Sitzen ein und da Ron und Hermine und Crabbe und Goyle je eine Gruppe bildeten, blieben Harry und Draco übrig.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke verzog den Mund verächtlich. „Werden sie beide es schaffen, zusammen zu arbeiten, ohne meinen Kerker in die Luft zu sprengen?"Beide nickten und so war es beschlossene Sache, sie würden in den nächsten beiden Stunden eine gemeinsame Gruppe bilden.  
  
Damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte, fing Harry gleich an, sich bei seinen Freunden über diese Ungerechtigkeit zu beschweren und wie man es denn nur wagen könne, ihn mit diesem Malfoy zusammen zu stecken.  
  
H: Draco grinste, als er das hörte und entgegnete dann herablassend: „Als ob es mir Spaß machen würde, mich hier mit dir abzugeben. Und ich sag dir eines, wenn wir deinetwegen eine schlechte Note bekommen, dann mach ich dich fertig."  
  
„Als ob du das so nicht auch tun würdest, Malfoy", gab Harry zurück und seine Augen blitzten dabei schelmisch auf.  
  
Draco musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen und so schnaubte er nur einmal verächtlich und wandte sich seinem Pergament zu, um Snapes Instruktionen aufzuschreiben.  
  
D: Schnell einigten sich die beiden darauf, dass Harry die Zutaten vorbereiten und Draco den Trank zubereiten würde, da es dabei um exakte Arbeit ging und Draco nicht zulassen wollte, dass Harrys Unfähigkeit seine Note versaute – Liebe hin oder her.  
  
---  
  
„Hey, sooo schlimm war ich auch wieder nicht", schimpfte Harry, aber er wusste, dass es genau so abgelaufen wäre.  
  
„Doch, du warst eine Katastrophe!", entgegnete Draco kurz und erzählte weiter.  
  
---  
  
D: Leise murrend schnitt Harry also die Zutaten zurecht, aber er wurde schnell dafür entschädigt, dass er nur die Dummen-Arbeit machte, da Draco immer wieder hinter ihm vorbei musste, um an die Zutaten zu kommen und sich dabei jedes Mal eng an ihm vorbei drückte.  
  
Natürlich wäre das auch anders gegangen, aber man musste doch jede Möglichkeit nutzen und nachdem Draco ein paar Mal seinen Körper gegen Harrys Rücken und Hintern gepresst hatte, natürlich nicht, ohne dabei laut zu fluchen, warum ihm dieser unnütze Gryffindor ständig im Weg stand, stellte dieser fest, dass er Glück hatte, dass er keine anspruchsvollere Aufgabe als Schneiden hatte, da seine Aufmerksamkeit schon dafür fast nicht mehr ausreichte.  
  
Sein ganzer Körper schien zu vibrieren und seine Erregung drückte schon fast schmerzhaft gegen die Hose. Er war froh, dass er eine Robe trug, da sonst sicher noch jemand etwas mitbekommen hätte.  
  
H: „Warum, zur Hölle, musst du eigentlich genau in meinem Weg stehen?", fluchte Draco wieder einmal, als er sich zu seinen Zutaten durchkämpfte. Dabei hatte er seine Hand liebevoll auf Harrys Hüfte gelegt und ihn leicht an sich gezogen, als er hinter ihm stand.  
  
Er spürte genau, wie es um seinen Liebsten stand und auch er musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um den Trank nicht zu versauen.  
  
Als er wieder zurück zum Kessel wollte und direkt hinter Harry stand, blies er ihm leicht in den Nacken und wie erwartet, erschauerte Harry leicht und seine Arme zeigten eine deutliche Gänsehaut.  
  
Draco verfluchte, dass sie hier nicht mehr tun konnten. Er hätte eine Menge dafür gegeben, jetzt für ein paar Minuten mit Harry allein zu sein, aber das würde wohl vor heute Nacht nicht passieren.  
  
D: Nachdem alle Zutaten im Kessel waren, stellte sich Harry neben seinen Geliebten und sah ihm über die Schulter. Zum Glück saßen sie an der rechten Wand und so nicht im Blickfeld der ganzen Klasse.  
  
Da Draco mit dem genauen Rühren des Trankes beschäftigt war, hatte Harry in Ruhe Zeit, seine Hand vorsichtig zwischen den Kessel und seinen Freund zu dessen Schoß zu führen und zärtlich darüber zu streichen.  
  
Er sah deutlich, wie sich Dracos Kiefer verkrampfte und dieser sich schon fast zum Atmen zwingen musste.  
  
Tja, so war das eben, wenn man ihn die ganze Stunde über reizte...  
  
Leider konnten sie in dieser Stunde nicht mehr als ein paar weitere Berührungen austauschen, aber immerhin ihr Projekt mit dem Trank war erfolgreich verlaufen.  
  
H: Bevor sie sich nach der Stunde trennten, flüsterte Draco noch schnell „um 11, wie immer", bevor er in Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraumes ging. Er verzog sich sofort in die Toilette und brachte sich mit wenigen Bewegungen die Erlösung, wobei er nur an Harry dachte.  
  
Beim Abendessen sah er Harry wieder und als dieser vor seinen Augen genüsslich eine Banane verspeiste und immer tiefer in den Mund schob, verschluckte er sich fast und musste so sehr husten, dass Crabbe und Goyle ihm vereint kräftig auf den Rücken schlugen.  
  
Nach dem Essen erledigte er nur die Hausaufgaben, die wirklicht dringend für morgen nötig waren und setzte sich dann mit einem Buch auf sein Bett. Er hatte keine Hoffnung, dass er irgendetwas lesen konnte, aber so blieb ihm ein Gespräch mit irgendeinem seiner Zimmergenossen erspart.  
  
D: Harry konnte sich an diesem Abend auch auf nichts konzentrieren und war froh, als es endlich kurz vor 11 war und er verschwinden konnte. Ron und Hermine trafen sich meist um diese Zeit noch auf ein Schäferstündchen und so fragte niemand, wo er war.  
  
---  
  
„Ron und Hermine trafen sich auf ein Schäferstündchen?"Harry lachte.  
  
„Ja klar, meinst du ich bin blind oder blöd oder so? War doch allgemein bekannt, dass die beiden etwas miteinander haben, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
„Ok, ok... ich hab ja schon nichts gesagt", lenkte Harry ein, auch wenn er weiterhin grinsen musste. Also wusste die ganze Schule von den beiden und nur sie selbst hatten es nicht gerafft... naja, aber inzwischen hatten sie es ja auch geschafft.  
  
---  
  
D: Sie trafen sich, wie immer, in eine, unbenutzten Klassenraum im 4. Stock und als Harry den Raum betrat, sah er, dass Draco schon wartete. Sie sprachen kein Wort, sondern fielen sich sofort in die Arme und küssten sich wild und leidenschaftlich.  
  
Hektisch zogen sie einander aus, ungeduldig die heiße Haut des anderen erwartend. Als sie ihre nackten Körper endlich aneinander pressten, war es wie ein Ventil und all die aufgestaute Spannung des Tages konnte entweichen.  
  
Sie legten sich auf den Boden und begannen, einander zu streicheln. Harry fuhr zärtlich über die weiße Haut seines Freundes und spielte leicht mit seinen Brustwarzen, bis diese sich steif aufrichteten.  
  
Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie die suchenden Hände Dracos seinen Hintern fanden und ihn liebevoll massierten. Er löste sich aus ihrem Kuss und beugte sich über Draco, der jetzt auf dem Rücken lag, um auch seinen Mund mit den Brustwarzen spielen zu lassen, wovon er wusste, dass es seinen Geliebten heiß machte.  
  
Neben dem Stöhnen hörte er plötzlich einen gemurmelten Zauberspruch und als gleich darauf ein glitschiger Finger in ihn eindrang wusste er, welcher Zauber es gewesen war: ‚Lubricant'.  
  
„Subtil klar gemacht, wer oben liegt", grinste Harry und seine Stimme klang ein wenig heiser.  
  
„Ja klar, bevor du auf komische Gedanken kommst", erwiderte Draco, vermied es aber dabei seinen Mitbewohner anzusehen, da er wieder die Erregung spürte, die sich in ihm breit machte. Wie wäre es wohl, wirklich so mit Harry... „Mach endlich weiter"  
  
Harry schluckte. Auch er war von der Geschichte erregt, aber er war dran mit Erzählen.  
  
---  
  
H: Draco war im siebten Himmel. Harry liebkoste seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen und gleich würde es geschehen... Er schon vorsichtig noch einen zweiten Finger in seinen Geliebten und begann, ihn vorsichtig zu weiten, als er plötzlich Harrys Hand an seiner Erregung spürte.  
  
Ein Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle und er bäumte sich leicht auf. Mit geübten Fingern massierte Harry sanft seine pochende Männlichkeit und Draco musste schnell handeln, wenn er noch zum Zuge kommen wollte.  
  
„Setz dich auf mich", keuchte er und Harry kam seinem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. Er spürte, wie sich sein Glied langsam aber sicher in seinen Freund versenkte und sein Mund öffnete sich in einem stummen Schrei.  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und neben unbändiger Geilheit sah Draco auch tiefe Liebe in Harrys Augen und er hätte schon allein von dem Anblick seines Geliebten kommen können.  
  
Er ergriff mit einer Hand Harrys Erektion und mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen arbeitete er denen seines Freundes entgegen und nach ein paar Minuten spürte er, wie sich Harrys Muskeln zusammenzogen und er wusste, dass dieser gleich zum Höhepunkt kommen würde.  
  
Nach einigen weiteren Bewegungen sank Harry auf seine Brust und ergoss sich zitternd über seinen Bauch.  
  
Durch den veränderten Winkel und die Kontraktion von Harrys Muskeln gab es auch für Draco kein Zurück mehr und er kam.  
  
Nachdem sie eine Weile einfach ruhig aneinander gekuschelt dalagen, flüsterte Draco: „Wir müssen so langsam los, mein Schatz, aber das war fantastisch."  
  
D: Harry wollte noch nicht fort, aber er wusste, dass sein Freund Recht hatte und so lösten sie sich widerwillig voneinander.  
  
„Ja, es war unglaublich", stimmte er Draco zu und küsste ihn zärtlich, bevor er seinen Zauberstab suchte, um sie beide zu säubern.  
  
Langsam zogen sie sich an, um wenigstens auf diese Weise ihr Treffen noch zu verlängern, aber irgendwann war doch der Moment der Trennung erreicht und sie hielten einander nur fest.  
  
„Wir werden nie mehr als das hier haben.", sagte Harry traurig.  
  
„Nicht, bis die Schule vorbei ist", bestätigte Draco und nach einem letzten Kuss trennten sie sich.  
  
_--- Ende ---_

_  
_  
Beide Männer saßen schweigend auf dem Sofa. Sie waren nachdenklich und erregt.  
  
Wie konnten wir uns solch eine Geschichte ausdenken, fragte sich Draco und Harry schien es nicht anders zu ergehen.  
  
„Ich denke... ich werde jetzt rüber in mein Zimmer gehen", sagte Harry unsicher und stand auf.  
  
Draco erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ja, ich werde wohl auch gleich schlafen gehen.", erwiderte er und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu, um aber sofort wieder stehen zu bleiben.  
  
„Also dann, Gute Nacht und bis morgen", sagte Harry und ging langsam auf die Türe zu.  
  
„Ja, schlaf gut."Die Spannung war förmlich sichtbar, aber keiner der Beiden traute sich, etwas zu tun. Also verließ Harry das Zimmer, blieb aber vor der Türe stehen, nachdem er sie geschlossen hatte.  
  
Du bist ein elendiger Feigling, schimpfte er sich selbst und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
---  
  
Draco sah der Türe nach und ließ sich frustriert aufs Sofa zurück fallen. Verdammt, Harry hatte ihm doch eben mit seiner Story doch fast eine Einladung zum Sex gemacht und was war das mit dem Tanz vorhin?  
  
Er konnte ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen.  
  
Schnell sprang er auf und lief zur Tür.  
  
Als er sie öffnete, hatte Harry eben die Hand zum Klopfen erhoben. Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur stumm an, bis Draco Harrys Hemd packte, ihn in das Zimmer zog und die Tür schloss.  
  
Zögernd löste er den Griff, ließ seine Hand jedoch auf Harrys Brust liegen. Er fühlte die Körperwärme und auf einmal konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und küsste Harry.  
  
Er schlang seinen anderen Arm um Harrys Taille und zog ihn nah an sich heran. Dieser umarmte ihn und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die beide überraschte.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten trennten sie sich keuchend und sahen sich in die Augen, die sie während des Kusses geschlossen hatten.  
  
„Komm", flüsterte Draco leise und zog Harry auf sein Bett. Sie ließen sich auf die schwarze Überdecke fallen und küssten sich wieder. Draco rollte sich über Harry und beide spürten an ihren Oberschenkeln die Erregung des anderen.

* * *

Eins zwei drei im Sauseschritt läuft die Zeit, wir laufen mit.  
  
Damit hätte sich also der Titel erklärt. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt, also hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar. 


	3. Klassentreffen

**A/N:  
**  
So, hier haben mal wieder jede Menge Dinge inspiriert. Andere Geschichten und vor allem eine Diskussion, ob man Harry und Draco so „vergewaltigen" und für Slash missbrauchen darf, oder ob diese armen Figuren auch ein Recht auf Menschenwürde und ihren Hass aufeinander haben.  
  
Also meiner Meinung nach dürfen die Figuren wild geslasht werden und wem es nicht passt, der soll solche Geschichten eben nicht lesen. Dafür schreibe ich ja Pairings über die Geschichten.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, aber ich brauch sie mal eben für meinen Plot g Dafür bekomm ich kein Geld und mach einfach ein paar Menschen glücklich (hoff ich einfach mal g  
  
**Rating**: NC 17  
  
**Warnung**: Slaaaaaash und ansonsten...? Diesmal eigentlich nichts Schlimmes überleg nööö.  
  
**Pairing**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine  
  
**Teil**: 3/3 (vielleicht kommt auch noch ein 4. mal sehen)  
  
**Kirilein**: So viel Begeisterung freu Hier ist also der Rest :)  
  
**Ellie172, Snuggles2, Amunet, Kruemel:** Freut mich wirklich, dass es euch gefällt, hier ist also (vorerst zumindest erstmal) der letzte Teil.  
  
**Blue phoenixtear:** Jepp, genau so sitze ich dann auch immer vor dem Rechner lach Was die Idee angeht, du darfst sie gerne benutzen, solang du ein bisschen Werbung für mich machst g Kannst ja auf dem 2. Kapitel aufsetzen, oder es auch ganz neu schreiben, wie du willst. Bei mir wird Hermine es nämlich nicht übers Internet herausfinden... aber stimmt schon, das könnte auch lustig werden ;) Also überleg es dir.  
  
**Susy2902:** Wenn mir jetzt beim noch mal durchlesen keine heiße Idee kommt, wird das hier wohl kein NC17 Kapitel, aber mal sehen, vielleicht springt mich ja gleich was an, wenn ich es noch mal lese. Das Ende muss ich eh noch erweitern... Nachtrag: Glück gehabt, ich hatte noch eine Erleuchtung und so ist es wieder NC17 ;)  
  
**Devilsnight**: Ich habe meinen Schwerpunkt allerdings wieder ganz anders gesetzt und verlasse die Muggelwelt schon wieder, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem.  
  
An alle noch mal ein großes Dankeschön, ich habe mich sehr über all eure Reviews gefreut und hoffe, dass ihr mit diesem Kapitel auch so viel Spaß habt.

* * *

  
  
**Fanfictions und ihre Folgen**

****

  
  
Harry wurde an diesem Morgen davon geweckt, dass seine Katzen Hunger hatten und das auch lautstark verkündeten. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und sah auf den Wecker.  
  
„Halb 7? Ich habt doch nen Knall und jetzt lasst mich weiter schlafen.", knurrte er unwillig, was die beiden Katzen jedoch nur wenig beeindruckte. Der Kater, Jamey, stand jetzt direkt vor seinem Gesicht und stupste ihn mit der Pfote an, als wolle er sagen ‚Herrchen, ich weiß, dass du wach bist, also steh auf!'  
  
Harry stöhnte genervt und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Decke, als er plötzlich zwei Arme spürte, die ihn umfingen und einen warmen Körper der sich von hinten an ihn kuschelte.  
  
„Wenn du die beiden Nervensägen eben fütterst, warte ich hier und entschädige dich gleich für deinen Aufwand.", flüsterte eine zärtliche Stimme und blies dabei sanft an sein Ohr, was eine Gänsehaut verursachte und das Aufstehen noch erschwerte.  
  
„Guten Morgen Süßer", murmelte Harry und kuschelte sich noch enger in die Umarmung seines langjährigen Freundes.  
  
Schon über zwei Jahre waren seit diesem denkwürdigen Abend vergangen, als sie sich die Geschichte über sich selbst ausgedacht hatten. In der darauf folgenden Nacht hatten sie sich heiß und leidenschaftlich geliebt und seit dem eigentlich nicht mehr damit aufgehört.  
  
Es war also tatsächlich passiert... die einstigen Erzfeinde waren zu einem Liebespaar geworden und absolut glücklich miteinander.  
  
Jamey verhinderte, dass Harry weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, indem er ihm mit der Pfote wieder kurz auf die Nase tapste und ihn doch zum Aufstehen brachte.  
  
„Ihr wisst doch, wo das Essen ist, also nervt mich nicht immer.", schimpfte Harry und begab sich gähnend in die Küche, wobei er von Lucy und Jamey umkreist wurde, die ihn in den höchsten Tönen ansangen.  
  
Draco stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und sah dem Trio nach. Er hatte das Glück, dass die Katzen in Harry ihren Futterspender sahen und ihn somit in Ruhe ließen, auch wenn er natürlich trotzdem aufwachte.  
  
Aber so konnten sie noch ein bisschen schmusen, bevor sie aufstehen mussten. Ach nein, sie mussten ja gar nicht aufstehen, sie hatten Urlaub. Beide hatten in der letzten Woche ihre Ausbildung beendet und hatten erstmal nichts zu tun.  
  
Wenn man ihm vor 3 Jahren gesagt hätte, dass er in der Welt der Muggel, zusammen mit Harry leben und sich rundherum wohl dabei fühlen würde, so hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich einen der verbotenen Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt, aber es stimmte.  
  
Er war durch und durch glücklich.  
  
Als Harry wieder in das Zimmer kam, hielt er einen Brief in der Hand, der offensichtlich aus der Zauberwelt kam. Hatten Ron und Hermine wieder geschrieben?  
  
„Hör dir das mal an", begann Harry und setzte sich zu seinem Geliebten aufs Bett.  
  
„_Hi Harry,  
_  
wir freuen uns ja schon so, dich beim Klassentreffen endlich wieder zu sehen."  
  
Harry brach ab. „Klassentreffen? Hab ich da was verpasst?"Er sah Draco an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich weiß von nichts."  
  
Harry zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern und las dann weiter.  
  
_„Wir werden direkt nach Hogwarts gehen, aber danach würden wir gerne eine Weile in England bleiben und einige Zeit mit dir verbringen. Vielleicht hast du ja noch ein Zimmer für uns? Wir haben uns ja so viel zu erzählen!  
  
Also bis dann am 7. 7. wir freuen uns schon.  
  
Gruß Hermine und Ron_"  
  
Harry und Draco sahen sich an.  
  
„7. 7. ? Aber das ist ja schon morgen", fiel Draco dann siedendheiß ein.  
  
„Ach du Schande, du hast Recht.", stellte Harry fest und griff schnell zu Stift und Papier.  
  
_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,  
  
ich erfuhr soeben von Ron und Hermine, dass morgen ein Klassentreffen ist, habe aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen keine Einladung dazu bekommen, weswegen ich eben nachfragen wollte, wie das denn genau aussieht.  
  
Mit freundlichem Gru  
  
Harry Potter  
_  
Er rollte das Papier zusammen und ging zu Hedwig, um sie damit loszuschicken.  
  
Als er wieder das Schlafzimmer betrat, wartete Draco noch immer auf ihn im Bett und er kuschelte sich schnell dazu, um seinen abgekühlten Körper zu wärmen.  
  
Draco zuckte bei der Berührung mit Harrys kalten Füßen leicht zurück, aber kuschelte sich dann liebevoll an seinen Freund, und streichelte ihn. Er kannte die Stellen sehr gut, die Harry schnell wieder aufwärmen würden.  
  
„Werden wir da morgen hingehen?", fragte er dann jedoch nachdenklich.  
  
„Ich auf jeden Fall, du hast den Brief von Ron und Hermine gehört. Außerdem fände ich es schön, mal wieder ein paar alte Gesichter wieder zu sehen. Vielleicht ist es ja klassenübergreifend und Fred, George, Oliver und so sind auch da."  
  
Harry brach ab, als er spürte, wie sein Liebster sich leicht zurückzog. Spontan fiel ihm der Ausbruch vor drei Jahren im Bahnhof wieder ein. Wie taktlos von ihm. Er schwärmte hier von all seinen Freunden, während Draco niemanden hatte, auf den er sich freute.  
  
„Tut mir Leid Süßer, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."Er umarmte seinen Freund und küsste ihn zärtlich. Draco seufzte, aber er wusste, dass Harry es nicht böse gemeint hatte und so ergab er sich in den Kuss und genoss die sanften Hände auf seinem Körper.  
  
„Du kannst ja hingehen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich mit möchte...", sagte er dann.  
  
„Ich möchte aber nicht ohne dich gehen, Süßer. Du gehörst zu mir und da wir eh bald zurück in die Zauberwelt wollten, wird es Zeit, dass die Welt es erfährt.", sagte Harry ernst und sah seinem Freund in die Augen, in denen er Überraschung zu lesen glaubte.  
  
„Denkst du wirklich, ich stehe nicht zu unserer Beziehung?", fragte er deswegen.  
  
„Naja... keine Ahnung, darüber habe ich mir bisher keine Gedanken gemacht.", gab Draco zu. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, dass Harry ihn verstecken würde? Nein, eigentlich nicht, dafür kannte er seinen Geliebten zu gut.  
  
„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass du nicht zu mir stehst, tut mir leid." Trotzdem war er unsicher, ob er wirklich mit nach Hogwarts wollte.  
  
Harry legte sein Bein auf Dracos Hüfte und küsste ihn, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
  
„Schatz, das wird alles schon gut werden.", flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen und spürte, wie, dank der fordernden Hände seines Partners, jegliche Kälte aus ihm wich und einer Hitze Platz machte, die ihn das Klassentreffen und alles andere außer Draco vergessen ließ.  
  
Als sie dann beim Mittagessen saßen, kam das Gespräch wieder auf den Brief, den sie am Morgen erhalten hatten.  
  
„Also wollen deine Freunde her kommen..."Draco war nicht wirklich begeistert. Die Vorstellung, Granger und das Wiesel hier zu haben, behagte ihm nicht. Besonders, da er sich an Rons Temperament erinnerte.  
  
Andererseits war das hier noch immer Harrys Haus und er konnte eigentlich nur von Glück reden, dass er bisher in Ruhe hier hatte leben können.  
  
„Ja, und es wird schön werden, ich verspreche es dir. Wenn sie erstmal sehen, dass wir zusammen und glücklich sind, werden sie es akzeptieren und wenn du nicht plötzlich wieder deine Malfoy-Allüren auspackst, dann wird das schon klappen."  
  
Harry sah seinen Freund bittend an. „Außerdem ist es ja nicht für lang und danach sind wir wieder für uns."  
  
„Malfoy-Allüren?", fragte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Genau das meine ich.", grinste Harry. „Dieses ‚Augenbrauen-Hochziehen-und- dich-für-was-Besseres-Halten' Vergiss nicht, dass du jetzt eigentlich mehr Muggel bist, als Hermine. Ich weiß doch, dass du charmant sein kannst, also sei es auch zu ihnen – gib ihnen eine Chance, sie haben sie verdient."  
  
„Ist ja in Ordnung, ich werde sie nicht anfallen und nichts Abfälliges über sie sagen, ich verspreche es."Draco wusste, wie viel die beiden Harry bedeuteten und er wollte seinen Liebsten nicht unglücklich machen.  
  
„Aber wenn sie komisch werden, darf ich mich wehren, oder?", fragte er dann.  
  
„Der Klügere gibt nach.", schmeichelte Harry und küsste seinen Freund auf die Wange. „Danke, Süßer, das bedeutet mir eine Menge und ich möchte so gerne, dass ihr euch auch anfreundet."  
  
„Schon in Ordnung, du würdest dich ja auch mit Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy anfreunden, wenn ich dich darum bitten würde.", grinste Draco dann verschmitzt.  
  
„Ähm... ja klar."Harry hielt überhaupt nichts von der Vorstellung, aber soweit würde es ja wohl hoffentlich auch nicht kommen.  
  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in die Diagon Alley gehen und einkaufen?", lenkte Draco dann ab. „Ich kann doch da morgen nicht mit einer vier Jahre alten Robe ankommen, ich brauche etwas Modernes."  
  
Harry lachte. „Als ob sich der Schnitt einer normalen Robe jemals ändert."  
  
„Da spricht der Kenner.", stöhnte Draco und verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich ändern sich die Schnitte und die Accessoires, was glaubst du denn? Ich habe nicht zwei Roben, die sich gleichen, aber vermutlich würdest du die Unterschiede nicht einmal bemerken, wenn sie dich anspringen und in die Nase beißen."  
  
„Ja, ist ja ok, dann lass uns gehen.", unterbrach Harry seinen Freund, bevor der noch weiter ausholte und ihm sein modisches Unverständnis unter die Nase rieb. Aber er musste zugeben, dass Draco in so etwas unschlagbar war.  
  
Selbst, als er sich noch in einem Supermarkt verlief und nichts Vernünftiges zum Essen nach Hause brachte, kannte er alle wichtigen Mode- Designer und welcher Stil ihn am Besten kleidete.  
  
Er hatte auch Harry dazu überreden können, sich mal ein wenig exklusiver zu kleiden, auch wenn dieser sich nach wie vor am Wohlsten in Jeans und Pulli fühlte. Zum Glück hatte er Draco davon überzeugen können, dass diese Kleidung auch angemessen für seinen Job mit den Kindern war und er dort nicht mit teuren Anzügen auftauchen konnte.  
  
Also machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg über das Floo-Netzwerk in die Diagon Alley. Es herrschte nur wenig Betrieb und sie trafen niemanden, den sie kannten, als sie sich bei Madam Malkin's beide einen neuen Satz Roben kauften.  
  
Als sie wieder zu Hause angekommen waren, sahen sie Hedwig an ihrem Wassernapf und den Brief, den sie gebracht hatte.  
  
Schnell verstauten sie ihre Einkäufe und öffneten die Nachricht.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
es tut mir außerordentlich leid, dass die Einladung nicht zugestellt wurde, aber so wie es aussieht, sind noch andere Briefe nicht angekommen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern.  
  
Das Klassentreffen der Ehemaligen findet das Wochenende von Samstag Früh um 10 bis Sonntagabend um 18 Uhr statt und Sie können in der Nacht in Hogwarts übernachten. Die Anreise erfolgt individuell.  
  
Ich freue mich sehr, Dich das Wochenende bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
„Übernachten in Hogwarts? Sicher alle in ihren alten Zimmern.", grinste Harry.  
  
Draco grinste schelmisch. „Das bringt mich auf eine Idee. Möchtest du nicht einmal ausprobieren, wie es sich wirklich anfühlt, einen Slytherin als heimlichen Liebhaber zu haben?"  
  
„Du meinst..."  
  
„Genau, wie in unserer Geschichte. Nach außen hin Feinde und bei den heimlichen Treffen geht es richtig zur Sache."Draco fand das Treffen mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so schrecklich und sah seinen Freund aufmunternd an.  
  
„Harry überlegte nicht lange. „Ok, das klingt nach Spaß, ich bin dabei."  
  
Gut gelaunt verbrachten sie den restlichen Abend packend und nachdem sie noch einen Film gesehen hatten, gingen sie früh ins Bett, um am nächsten Tag fit zu sein.  
  
Am Nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sie sich nach dem Frühstück von Lucy und Jamey und apparierten gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Dort trennten sich ihre Wege, schließlich konnten sie ja nicht gemeinsam ankommen. Draco flog sofort zum Schloss, während sich Harry noch ein wenig in dem Zaubererdorf umsah. Wie lange war er nicht mehr hier gewesen und wie viele Erinnerungen verband er mit diesem Ort.  
  
Eine Stunde später machte auch er sich auf den Weg. Er hatte ein paar Geschenke für seine Freunde gekauft und freute sich, sie wieder zu sehen.  
  
Als er auf dem Vorplatz des Schlosses landete, sah er schon viele bekannte Gesichter. Das Treffen war wirklich jahrgangsübergreifend und Lee Jordan entdeckte ihn zuerst.  
  
„Harry! Schön, dich zu sehen.", schrie er ihm entgegen und lenkte damit auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf ihn. Die Weasley-Zwillinge und Oliver kamen sogleich zu ihm und begrüßten ihn freudig.  
  
„Hey Harry, wo hast du denn in den letzten Jahren gesteckt? Kein Mensch hat etwas von dir gehört. Wir haben immer nur ein paar Informationshäppchen von Ron bekommen.", fragte George und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
„Darf ich erstmal ankommen?", grinste Harry, glücklich, all die alten Freunde wieder zu sehen.  
  
„Klar, bring eben dein Gepäck in den Gryffindorturm. Wir werden solang hier warten, aber komm wieder, ok?!", sagte Oliver, von dem Harry wusste, dass er noch immer Profi-Quidditchspieler war.  
  
„Klar komme ich wieder, ich will doch wissen, wie es euch ergangen ist.", versprach Harry und machte sich auf den Weg. Als er gerade die große Treppe hinaufsteigen wollte, hörte er hinter sich eine schneidende Stimme.  
  
„Sieh da, St. Potter beehrt uns auch mit seiner Anwesenheit."  
  
Er drehte sich um und rechts vor ihm stand Draco. Die Arme verschränkt, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und der Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen. Er sah aus, wie damals in ihrer Schulzeit und wie damals wurde er auf beiden Seiten von Crabbe und Goyle flankiert, die noch immer den gleichen blöden Gesichtsausdruck hatten, wie vor 3 Jahren.  
  
„Malfoy, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", antwortete er lässig, drehte sich um und ließ den verärgerten Slytherin stehen.  
  
Er hörte, wie dieser hinter ihm zischte: „Dieser Potter bildet sich noch immer ein, etwas Besseres zu sein. Wer weiß, was er in den letzten Jahren gemacht hat."  
  
Grinsend betrat Harry den Gang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, als ihm einfiel, dass er gar keine Ahnung hatte, wie das Passwort lautete. Als er beider Fetten Dame ankam, öffnete sich das Portrait jedoch gerade und Neville trat hinaus.  
  
„Hi Harry, da bist du ja, wir haben uns schon gefragt, ob du überhaupt kommst. Alle anderen sind schon da."  
  
„Hi Neville, ja, ich habe mich noch ein wenig in Hogsmeade umgesehen und die Zeit vergessen.", antwortete Harry. „Ron und Hermine sind auch schon da?"  
  
„Ja, beide braungebrannt und Hermine... geh einfach rein", grinste Neville und zog Harry mit sich.  
  
So betrat er nach 3 Jahren wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde von einem Schwall Erinnerungen und glücklichen Gefühlen überschwemmt. Dies war immerhin für 7 Jahre sein Zuhause gewesen und dort war er auch das erste Mal wirklich glücklich gewesen.  
  
Noch versunken in die Erinnerungen, hörte er plötzlich einen Aufschrei und Ginny fiel ihm um den Hals.  
  
„Harry!", rief sie und küsste ihn dann auf die Wange. „Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet oder uns mal besucht?"  
  
Im gleichen Moment hatten ihn auch Ron und Hermine entdeckt und stürzten auf ihn zu. Als sie ihn ebenfalls umarmten, erkannte er, was Neville gerade hatte andeuten wollen.  
  
„Hermine, du bist ja schwanger", rief er erstaunt.  
  
„Ja, ich schrieb doch, dass wir viel zu erzählen hätten. Ron und ich wollen noch in diesem Sommer Heiraten und du sollst unser Trauzeuge und Pate für das Kind sein.", sprudelte es aus Hermine nur so heraus.  
  
„Wow...", Harry war sprachlos. „Ich meine, da gratuliere ich natürlich und fühle mich geschmeichelt."  
  
„Jetzt komm erstmal richtig rein und bring deine Sachen hoch.", entschied Ron und zog seinen besten Freund hoch in ihren alten Schlafsaal.  
  
„Schon komisch, wieder hier zu sein.", bemerkte Harry und sah sich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert und er setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
  
„Ja, irgendwie cool. Es ist klasse, alle wieder zu sehen. Die meisten haben sich gar nicht verändert. Hast du gesehen, Malfoy rennt noch immer mit seinen beiden Volltrotteln durch die Gegend, der hat sich offenbar auch kein Stück verändert, wobei ich mit einem blöden Kommentar gerechnet hatte, als wir ihn trafen, aber er hat uns einfach ignoriert.", erzählte Ron und Harry lächelte leicht.  
  
Draco hatte anscheinend verstanden, was er mit ‚Malfoy-Allüren' gemeint hatte und versuchte, zumindest nicht allzu gemein zu sein.  
  
Nachdem Harry seine Sachen verstaut hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam wieder hinunter und er tauschte mit seinen Freunden Neuigkeiten aus.  
  
---  
  
Als Draco im Schloss ankam, hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er die Schul e verlassen hatte, aber er war damals der Prinz der Slytherins gewesen, also würde er es dieses Wochenende wieder sein.  
  
Er straffte die Schultern und betrat das Gebäude. Noch waren nicht viele Menschen da, aber es war auch erst kurz nach 9. Entschlossen lenkte er seinen Schritt in Richtung der Slytherin-Verliese und zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Kurz vor der Tür, kam ihm Professor Snape, sein alter Hauslehrer entgegen.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy, wie schön, sie hier zu sehen. Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut. Man hat ja seit Schulende nichts mehr von ihnen gehört."  
  
„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape. Ja, es geht mir hervorragend, aber ich habe beschlossen, dass ich mich ein wenig aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückziehen sollte, bis der Schatten meines Vaters nicht mehr ganz so sehr auf mich fällt.", erwiderte Draco höflich.  
  
Er hatte seinen Hauslehrer immer geschätzt und wollte ihm keine Lügen erzählen und so hoffte er, dass dieser nicht weiterfragen würde.  
  
„Nun, sie werden am Besten wissen, was gut für sie ist. Ich bin aber froh, sie heute hier zu sehen.", antwortete Snape, wie erwartet und fügte dann noch hinzu. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, das Passwort lautet ‚Veritaserum'.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Professor, ich hoffe, dass wir später noch ein wenig Zeit haben werden, uns zu unterhalten.", nickte Draco, bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.  
  
Außer ihm war nur noch Pansy da, die aber sofort aufsprang und zu ihm lief. „Dray, na wie geht es dir denn? Warum hast du dich denn nicht bei mir gemeldet, wir wollten doch in Verbindung bleiben."  
  
Draco verdrehte innerlich die Augen. ‚In Verbindung bleiben' Pah, wenn sie wirklich daran interessiert gewesen wäre, hätte sie doch auch eine Eule schicken können.  
  
„Hey Pansy, schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hatte irrsinnig viel zu tun, in der Zwischenzeit. Ich bin froh, dass ich es überhaupt heute geschafft habe, zu kommen."  
  
Sie sah angemessen beeindruckt aus und fragte nicht weiter. Malfoy- Geschäfte gingen niemanden etwas an.  
  
Sie gingen gemeinsam in seinen alten Schlafsaal und er packte gerade seine Roben aus, damit sie sich aushängen konnte, als Crabbe und Goyle den Raum betraten.  
  
Sie begrüßten sich alle und nach ein bisschen Smalltalk verließen sie die Verliese, um sich im Schloss umzusehen. Wie früher wurde Draco von Crabbe und Goyle begleitet und er merkte, wie die alte Sicherheit, die er immer gespürt hatte, weil alle zu ihm aufsahen, wieder durchbrach.  
  
Der Prinz der Slytherins war zurück!  
  
Als sie gerade in die große Halle kamen, sahen sie Harry, der soeben angekommen war und mit seinem Gepäck nach oben wollte. Draco konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, eine seiner typischen Sticheleien loszulassen, worauf Harry allerdings nur gelassen reagierte.  
  
Trotzdem war Draco sicher, dass es ein lustiges Wochenende werden würde und sie bestimmt noch einmal so richtig zusammenrasseln würden. Es lag in der Luft, das spürte er.  
  
Als um halb 11 dann alle in der großen Halle waren, sprach der Schulleiter ein paar einleitende Worte.  
  
„Liebe Ehemalige, ich begrüße euch ganz herzlich zurück auf Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, dass ihr dieses Wochenende genießen werdet und nutzt, um alte Freundschaften wieder zu erneuern.  
  
Vor allem freue ich mich, dass auch all jene kommen konnten, deren Einladungen anfangs nicht zugestellt wurden. Wir haben entdeckt, dass ein paar unserer Erstklässler sich einen Scherz darauf gemacht hatten, einige der Schuleulen zu verzaubern, sodass sie ihren Orientierungssinn verloren hatten.  
  
Wir hatten geplant, morgen Mittag ein kleines Freundschaftsquidditchspiel zu veranstalten, also wer mitmachen möchte, kann sich bei Madam Hooch anmelden. Am Ende entscheidet das Los, wer spielen darf.  
  
Heute Abend wird es ein kleines Fest geben. Sonst ist nicht viel Rahmenprogramm vorgesehen. Wir wollten euch einfach die Chance geben, wieder 2 Tage hier zu verbringen und eure Freunde wieder zu sehen.  
  
Draco suchte Harrys Blick. Beide fixierten einander und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Draco und Harry gegeneinander im Quidditch, das wäre doch mal wieder etwas.  
  
Harry schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn er nickte seinem Freund unauffällig zu.  
  
Beide meldeten sich umgehend bei Madam Hooch und hofften, dass sie ausgewählt wurden.  
  
Als sie alle später beim Mittagessen saßen, wurden dann die Spieler bekannt gegeben.  
  
Mannschaft A:  
  
Oliver Wood(G) – Hüter Draco Malfoy(S) – Sucher Fred Weasley(G) – Treiber Phillipp Logan(R) – Treiber Zacharias Smith(H) – Jäger Anna Jokel(R) – Jäger Sandra Wilson(H) – Jäger  
  
Mannschaft B:  
  
Ron Weasley(G) – Hüter Harry Potter(G) – Sucher George Weasley(G) – Treiber Vincent Crabbe (S) – Treiber Lara Doxin(R) – Jäger Marcus Flint(S) - Jäger Miriam Horkle (H) – Jäger  
  
"Waaaaaas?!" Fred und George schrieen wie aus einem Mund. „Wie sollen gegeneinander spielen und das mit den komischen Slythi-Typen?"  
  
Der ganze Saal lachte und Madam Hooch musste sich auch ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Es wurde ganz fair ausgelost, tut mir leid.", sagte sie dann schulterzuckend, aber genauso gespannt, wie alle anderen, wie dieses Match wohl verlaufen würde.  
  
„Na wenigstens wir sind zusammen.", freute sich Ron und stieß Harry an.  
  
„Ja, ein Glück, ich meine, schau dir an, mit wem wir zusammen sind. Marcus Flint, Lara Doxin... na immerhin haben wir noch George, nachdem alle anderen in der gegnerischen Mannschaft sind."  
  
„Wie soll man denn da vernünftig spielen", polterte Fred ungehalten. „Ok, ich habe noch Olli, aber dieser Malfoy... der hat doch keine Chance gegen Harry."  
  
„Mein Mitspieler ist Crabbe, ich wundere mich, dass der überhaupt auf einem Besen oben bleiben kann. Bzw. ich hoffe, dass er es kann.", grummelte sein Bruder und beide aßen schimpfend weiter.  
  
Draco war der einzige Slytherin in seinem Team, aber zum Glück war er als Sucher ja nicht so sehr auf die anderen Spieler angewiesen. Naja doch, wenn die Treiber ihn nicht schützten, würde er ein schweres Leben haben. Trotzdem freute er sich auf das Spiel und mit der Mannschaft hatte er sogar eine Chance, zu gewinnen, er musste nur schnell genug sein...  
  
---  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie alle mit ihren Freunden und tauschten all die Neuigkeiten aus, die sich in den vergangenen Jahren ereignet hatten.  
  
Der Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George blühte und sie hatten jede menge Kostproben mitgebracht, die sie, wie früher, an all ihren Mitschülern demonstrierten.  
  
Ginny hatte gemeinsam mit Colin beim Tagespropheten angefangen, Ron und Hermine arbeiteten in Frankreich für das Ministerium für Magie und unterhielten die europäischen Beziehungen, Neville arbeitete in einem botanischen Forschungszentrum und Luna hatte sich ihrem Vater beim Quibbler angeschlossen.  
  
Immer wieder kam die Frage, was Harry denn in den letzten 3 Jahren gemacht hatte und er erzählte immer wieder, dass er jetzt Kindergärtner war und bei den Muggeln arbeitete. Kaum einer seiner Freunde verstand, warum er nicht, wie früher geplant, Auror geworden war und so erklärte er immer wieder geduldig, dass er nach all den Kämpfen erst mal Abstand gebraucht hatte und etwas tun musste, was ihn ablenkte und ihm zeigte, dass es auch noch schöne Dinge auf der Welt gab, die sich nicht nur um Macht und Geld drehten.  
  
Außerdem würde er auch in diesem oder spätestens im nächsten Jahr wieder zurück in die Zauberwelt kehren und dann konnte er immer noch Auror werden.  
  
---  
  
Die Zeit bis zum Fest verging wie im Flug, da sich alle interessiert unterhielten und es genossen, zusammen zu sein.  
  
Als es dann soweit war, dachte Draco an ihren Abschlussball im letzten Jahr. Es war ihr letzter Abend in Hogwarts gewesen und ihm war es dreckig gegangen. Es war der letzte Abend seines alten Lebens gewesen, eines Lebens, in das er heute wieder hineinschnupperte.  
  
Er war selbst überrascht gewesen, wie gut ihm dieses Leben doch noch passte und wie schnell er sich in seiner Rolle wieder fand. Er war wieder kalt, distanziert, arrogant und es kostete ihn nicht einmal viel Überwindung.  
  
Während des Festes sah er immer wieder zu Harry und spürte, wie sich die Eifersucht in seinem Herzen ausbreitete, während sein Freund so sorglos und glücklich mit seinen Freunden scherzte und mit vielen der Mädchen tanzte.  
  
Zähneknirschend forderte Draco nun seinerseits Pansy zum Tanzen auf und lenkte sie in die Nähe von Harry und Ginny, die sich königlich zu amüsieren schienen.  
  
„Na Potter, gute Gefühl, wieder der König zu sein, nachdem du in der Muggelwelt ja ein Niemand bist.", schoss er giftig zu dem anderen Pärchen hinüber und seine Augen funkelten böse.  
  
Er konnte nicht anders. Er war wieder Draco Malfoy, Slytherin und arroganter Mistkerl und außerdem war er Draco, eifersüchtiger Liebhaber und nicht gut darin, sich von Harry ignorieren zu lassen.  
  
„Was hast du für ein Problem, Malfoy?"schnaubte Harry, der zwar nicht ganz verstand, warum Draco das tat, aber sehr wohl erkannte, dass dein Geliebter wirklich sauer war, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum.  
  
„Was denkst du wohl? Dich! Aber morgen werde ich dir zeigen, wer von uns beiden besser ist. Ich werde dich beim Quidditch fertig machen."  
  
Inzwischen hatten sie aufgehört zu tanzen und standen in der Nähe der Eingangstür  
  
„Als ob", lachte Harry verächtlich, wenn sein Freund plötzlich seine 5 Minuten hatte, war das nicht sein Problem und wenn dieser ihn angriff, so wehrte er sich eben. „Du hast doch keine Chance gegen mich, wie schon in den 6 Jahren in der Schule."  
  
Draco kochte inzwischen. Ja, er stritt sich mit seinem Liebsten, aber er war nach wie vor ein schlechter Verlierer und wollte nicht eingestehen, dass Harry der bessere Sucher war.  
  
Er machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und wollte ihn eben am Kragen packen, als Pansy ihn zurück hielt.  
  
„Draco, lass ihn, er ist die Aufmerksamkeit doch gar nicht wert."  
  
Auch Ginny zog Harry zurück, aber der schnauzte die beiden Frauen nur an. „Verschwindet und lasst uns alleine, das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir"Nachdem sich keine der beiden rührte wurde er noch barscher: „Haut endlich ab, hab ich gesagt!", worauf sich die beiden erschrocken zurückzogen.  
  
„Also, Blondi, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du besser bist, als ich, oder?!"  
  
„Hör zu, Narbengesicht, dich mache ich fertig, und wenn du noch einmal Blondi..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, da er von einer säuselnden Stimme unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Harryschatz, Draco, hört auf, euch zu streiten, ihr versaut uns noch den ganzen Auftritt."  
  
Die beiden Männer drehten sich mit einem Ruck zu der Stimme und sahen sich drei Frauen gegenüber, die auffallend an die „ChaCha-Girls"erinnerten.  
  
Eine Schwarze, mit neongrünem Schlauch-Stretchkleid und pinker Federboa und offensichtlich zwei Schwestern, mit dramatisch toupierten roten Mähnen, Netzstrumpfhosen und schwarzen Lederkminileidern.  
  
Auf den dritten oder vierten Blick erkannten Harry und Draco, dass es sich dabei um Lee und die Weasley-Zwillinge handelten, die sich verkleidet hatten.  
  
Offensichtlich befriedigt, dass ‚sie' die beiden Männer zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, gurrte Georgia weiter.  
  
„Jaaaa, das ist schon viel besser, ihr Schnuckelchen, also habt euch jetzt wieder lieb und genießt unseren Auftritt."  
  
Nach diesen Worten drückte ‚sie' Harry noch einen leuchtendroten Kussmund auf die Wange und stöckelte in Richtung Saalmitte.  
  
Leena und Frida folgten ‚ihr' und Frida drehte sich noch einmal um und flötete: „Ach Haaaary, du siehst heute wieder gaaaaanz entzückend aus."  
  
Als die drei den Mittelpunkt des Saales erreicht hatten, änderte sich auf einmal die Musik und sie begannen unter den johlenden Zurufen des Publikums eine atemberaubende Gesangs- und Tanzperformance.  
  
Harry und Draco standen noch immer versteinert an der Stelle, wo die drei sie zurück gelassen hatten, aber als Fred und George auf einmal gekonnt mit dem Hintern wackelten und dabei laut „Cha Cha Cha"sangen, war es um sie geschehenen.  
  
Sie sahen einander an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Zum Glück achtete keiner auf sie, sodass es auch niemandem auffiel, dass sie sich aneinander festhalten mussten, um nicht umzufallen, so sehr lachten sie.  
  
„Leena und die ChaCha-Girls", keuchte Harry und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen, bevor er seinen Freund ansah und in dessen Augen nichts mehr von der Wut von vorhin sah.  
  
„Ich denke, jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, um meine heimliche Leidenschaft für diesen furchtbaren Slytherin auszuleben, was meinst du?", flüsterte er Draco zu, der nur grinsend nickte.  
  
Unauffällig schlichen sie sich aus dem Saal und sobald sie die Türe geschlossen hatten, presste Draco Harry gegen die Wand und küsste ihn heiß. Dieser war ein wenig überrascht, wurde aber schnell von der Leidenschaft seines Liebsten mitgerissen.  
  
Bevor der aber auch noch seine Hände wandern lassen konnte, stoppte Harry ihn bestimmt.  
  
„Wir können es hier nicht direkt vor der großen Halle tun und außerdem musst du mir noch erklären, warum du vorhin so ausgerastet bist.  
  
Draco schluckte. Harry konnte vielleicht verstehen, dass er eifersüchtig gewesen war, aber warum er wirklich so wütend gewesen war... naja, er musste es ihm erzählen.  
  
„Hast du eine Idee, wo wir ungestört sind?"Harry hatte natürlich Recht, sie konnten nicht hier stehen bleiben.  
  
Dieser dachte einen Moment nach und schmunzelte dann. „Na klar, komm mit." Er ergriff Dracos Hand und zog ihn hinter sich bis in den 7 Stock, wo er ihn in den Raum der Wünsche brachte.  
  
Draco sah sich erstaunt um. Wo kam dieser Raum mit einem riesigen Doppelbett her?  
  
Harry setzte sich aufs Bett, zog seine Robe und die Schuhe aus und deutete Draco, auch Platz zu nehmen, was dieser dann tat und ebenfalls Robe und Schuhe auszog.  
  
„Also, was war das vorhin, Süßer?", fragte Harry, nachdem sie sich auf das Bett gelegt hatten und er seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter gekuschelt hatte.  
  
„Ich war unglaublich eifersüchtig", antwortete Draco schlicht. „Und da ich dir das schlecht sagen konnte, musste ich es anders loswerden. Außerdem..." er stockte.  
  
„Was außerdem?", fragte Harry liebevoll. Er merkte, dass es seinem Freund unglaublich schwer fiel, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen und strich zärtlich über dessen Brust.  
  
Draco holte tief Luft. „Ich war wieder... Naja... wieder Draco Malfoy, falls du verstehst, was ich meine... Ich bin hier in meiner alten Welt, in der Welt, in der ich alle Muggel und jeden Gryffindor gehasst habe und davon kam ein bisschen wieder... Ich kann es nicht anders erklären..."Er brach ab.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst.", antwortete Harry nachdenklich. „Auch ich merke, dass ich mich hier anders verhalte."  
  
Nachdem sie eine Weile einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander gelegen hatten, stützte Harry sich plötzlich auf seinen Ellenbogen und sah Draco an.  
  
„Du warst eifersüchtig? Aber warum denn? Du weißt doch genau, dass ich dich über alles liebe, oder?!"  
  
Draco nickte. „Ja, das weiß ich, aber du warst so glücklich mit all deinen Freunden und hast mit all den Mädchen getanzt und ich... ich fühlte mich so ausgeschlossen. Ja, ich weiß, dass es meine Idee war, es zu verheimlichen.", fuhr er hastig fort, als Harry zum Sprechen anhob.  
  
„Aber wenn du ehrlich bist, wüsstest du, dass ich auch ausgeschlossen gewesen wäre, wenn wir es erzählt hätten. Niemand hätte mich mit offenen Armen empfangen oder sich nett mit mir unterhalten und das kannst du nicht leugnen."  
  
Nein, das konnte Harry wirklich nicht. Draco hatte Recht mit dem, was er da sagte, aber er fand, dass diese Verletzlichkeit seinen Freund nur noch liebenswerter machte. Der alte Sturkopf, der normal nicht viel von seinen Gedanken preisgab, hatte mehr zugegeben, als er jemals erwartet hätte.  
  
Harry sah liebevoll auf das Gesicht seines Freundes hinab. „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere in meinem Leben.", sagte er dann ernst, bevor sie sich wieder in einem tiefen, zärtlichen Kuss fanden.  
  
Erleichtert lächelte Draco seinen Freund an, bevor er ihn plötzlich auf den Rücken drehte und sich über ihn kniete. „So und jetzt will ich haben, was mir gehört.", grinste er und zog Harrys Arme an den Handgelenken über dessen Kopf, wo er sie mit einem Zauberspruch fixierte.  
  
Die Eifersucht hatte ihn heiß gemacht und jetzt musste er Harry besitzen, wie zum Beweis, dass wirklich niemand anderem gehörte.  
  
Harry war überrascht über die spontane Aktion, aber er spürte die sexuelle Aggression seines Freundes und es erregte ihn, also ergab er sich in seine unterlegene Position.  
  
Draco strich langsam über Harrys Arme herunter zu seiner Brust, bis er mit einem Ruck das Hemd aufriss und sich vorbeugte, um die schon leicht erregten Brustwarzen mit seinem Mund zu liebkosen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Harry die Augen geschlossen und bog seinen Körper den fordernden Berührungen Dracos entgegen. Es machte ihn an, hier auf Hogwarts mit Draco zu schlafen, da es den Hauch des Verbotenen hatte.  
  
Die anschwellende Beule in Harrys Hose blieb auch Draco nicht verborgen und so begann er, während er weiter Harrys Oberkörper küsste und streichelte, sein Becken gegen Harrys zu pressen und aufreizend zu bewegen.  
  
Er musste sich selbst bremsen, um Harry nicht alle Kleider vom Leibe zu reißen und sofort und auf der Stelle zu nehmen, aber noch hatte er sich im Griff und so öffnete er die Knöpfe von Harrys Hose langsam und bedächtig, wobei er immer wieder ‚zufällig' über die heiße Beule seines Freundes strich, der jedes Mal aufstöhnte und sich gegen seine Hand drängte.  
  
Lange würde sich Draco nicht mehr zurück halten können und so entkleidete er Harry völlig und stand dann auf, um verführerisch zu strippen.  
  
Harry starrte seinen Freund nur mit offenem Mund an und wären seine Hände nicht gefesselt gewesen, hätte er sich sicher selbst gestreichelt. Der Anblick seines Freundes, der sich zu einer imaginären Musik langsam auszog und sich dabei selbst aufreizend streichelte, war schon fast zu viel für ihn.  
  
Als Draco sich dann mit dem Rücken zu ihm stellte und sich verführerisch bückte, während er seine Boxershorts auszog, sodass sein Hintern perfekt zu Geltung kam und sich dann umdrehte, um ein paar mal über seine steinharte Erektion zu streicheln, heulte Harry frustriert auf.  
  
Draco lächelte befriedigt und kam wieder auf das Bett. „Dreh dich um", befahl er und Harry folgte bereitwillig. Erwartungsvoll hob er seinen Hintern, damit Draco ihn endlich erlösen würde, aber der wollte noch ein bisschen mit seinen Quälereien fortfahren.  
  
So massierte er Harrys Hintern und beobachtete lächelnd, wie sein Freund sich unter ihm wand. Nachdem er sich selbst mit Gleitmittel eingerieben hatte, setze er sein Glied leicht an Harrys Eingang an, strich aber nur ein paar Mal sanft darüber, auch wenn es ihm selbst sehr schwer fiel.  
  
„Fuck Draco, jetzt stoß endlich zu!", fluchte Harry und drängte sein Becken gegen seinen Peiniger.  
  
Dieser konnte sich jetzt auch nicht mehr beherrschen, ergriff Harrys Hüften und versenkte sich mit einem Stoß tief in ihm.  
  
Gemeinsam stöhnten sie vor Erleichterung auf und nachdem Draco auch noch begann, Harry im Gleichtakt zu seinen Stößen zu massieren, dauerte es nicht lang, bis dieser mit einem Aufschrei kam und sein Körper unter Zuckungen zurück auf das Bett fiel.  
  
Draco folgte ihm und durch die Kontraktionen, die ihn zusätzlich massierten, brauchte er auch nur noch wenige Stöße, bis er sich mit einem Stöhnen in Harry ergoss und neben ihm zum Liegen kam.  
  
Keuchend löste er den Spruch von Harrys Händen und dieser drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wow... das war... ich sollte dich öfter eifersüchtig machen.", grinste er dann und küsste Draco. „Untersteh dich", grollte Draco „Das bekommen wir auch so hin."  
  
Sie küssten und streichelten sich noch eine Weile, bevor sie Arm in Arm aneinandergekuschelt einschliefen.  
  
Als Draco in der Nacht erwachte, brauchte er erstmal einige Momente, bis er sich orientiert hatte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er in Hogwarts war.  
  
Er hauchte Harry einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange, zog sich an und schlich raus in die Slytherin-Verliese. Sie konnten ja am nächsten Morgen schlecht gemeinsam mit ihren alten Klamotten herunter kommen, ohne dass jeder komische Fragen stellte.  
  
Er zog sich um und legte sich in sein altes Bett. Wie lange hatte er keine Nacht mehr ohne seinen Geliebten verbracht? Das war schon über zwei Jahre her und Draco spürte deutlich den Verlust an seiner Seite.  
  
Seine Zimmerkameraden schliefen alle schon und wie früher schnarchte Crabbe wie ein halbes Sägewerk, sodass Draco einen Geräuschdämmungszauber aussprechen musste, damit er einschlafen konnte.  
  
Manche Sachen änderten sich eben nie, auch wenn die restliche Welt sich um 180° gedreht hatte.  
  
---  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry erst spät und wunderte sich, warum Jamey und Lucy ihn so lange hatten schlafen lassen, bis ihm klar wurde, dass seine Katzen gar nicht hier waren. Er war allein.  
  
Als er auf seine Armbanduhr sah, stellte er erschrocken fest, dass das Frühstück schon fast vorbei war und er in einer Dreiviertelstunde auf dem Quidditchfeld sein sollte.  
  
Schnell zog er sich an und verließ den Raum der Wünsche, um in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen. Auf dem Weg begegnete ihm Mrs. Norris, welche ihn böse anfauchte.  
  
„Lass mich doch in Frieden.", knurrte Harry und ließ sie hinter sich.  
  
Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam, saßen dort die meisten seiner Freunde und sahen ihn erleichtert an.  
  
„Da bist du ja, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, ob dir vielleicht etwas passiert ist.", seufzte Hermine erleichtert.  
  
„Ja, du bist gestern plötzlich verschwunden, dein Bett war nicht benutzt und zum Frühstück bist du auch nicht aufgetaucht. Was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Ich.. ähm... ich muss erstmal Duschen und was anderes anziehen, da ich gleich zum Quidditch muss."Und bevor seine Freunde noch weiter fragen konnten, war er verschwunden.  
  
Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, kam er wieder herunter. Inzwischen hatte er sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, die die anderen hoffentlich akzeptieren würden.  
  
„Ich bin gestern raus, weil es mir nicht gut ging. Ich hatte offensichtlich zu viel Alkohol und bin dann draußen eingeschlafen."  
  
Ginny sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Seit wann trinkst du denn so viel? Früher wusstest du, wann du aufhören musst. Außerdem war Draco auch plötzlich weg, ihr habt euch doch nicht noch geprügelt, oder so?", fragte sie dann misstrauisch.  
  
„Der war aber heute beim Frühstück", fiel Neville ein.  
  
„Nein, wir haben uns nicht geprügelt.", verneinte Harry wahrheitsgemäß und zog dann Ron mit sich.  
  
„Na komm, wir müssen los, die anderen warten sicher schon."  
  
Sie holten ihre Besen und trafen sich mit den anderen am Quidditchfeld. Die andere Mannschaft hatte am vergangenen Abend schon ein wenig trainiert und so hatten sie jetzt den Platz für sich.  
  
Marcus hatte die Stelle des Kapitäns übernommen und feuerte die anderen an. Sie waren ein chaotischer Haufen, da kaum einer jemals mit einem der anderen gespielt hatten und sie nur 1,5 Stunden Zeit hatten.  
  
Am Ende hatten sie sich zum Glück jedoch eingespielt und sahen dem Spiel gelassen entgegen, immerhin waren die anderen auch nicht besser vorbereitet.  
  
Als sich dann gegen 11 das Stadion füllte, stand Harry vor dem Eingang und spürte die altbekannte Nervosität, die sich vor jedem wichtigen Spiel einstellte.  
  
„Also los, machen wir sie fertig.", rief Marcus kämpferisch und der Rest des Teams ließ sich davon mitreißen.  
  
Kurz darauf öffnete sich das Tor und sie betraten das Spielfeld. Von der anderen Seite kam das gegnerische Team, in dem natürlich Oliver den Vorsitz übernommen hatte.  
  
Madam Hooch eröffnete das Spiel und alle Spieler schwangen sich in die Luft. Es lief ausgeglichen und es war amüsant zu beobachten, wie die Zwillinge einander immer wieder die Klatscher zuspielen wollten und erst in letzten Moment bemerkten, dass sie ja nicht zusammen spielten.  
  
Aber so ging es während des Spiels den meisten Spielern und es war furchtbar chaotisch.  
  
Harry und Draco flogen über den anderen und besahen sich das Spiel aus sicherer Entfernung, da die Klatscher, offensichtlich angesteckt durch die Verwirrung, der Spieler, wie verrückt über das Spielfeld jagten.  
  
Es wurden kaum Tore geschossen, aber dafür umso mehr gelacht. Das Publikum johlte und feuerte die Spieler an, die verzweifelt versuchten, ein ordentliches Spiel zu zeigen, aber da einige von ihnen schon seit über 5 Jahren kein Quidditch mehr gespielt hatten, war es nicht immer einfach.  
  
Draco hätte gerne mit Harry gesprochen, ihn überhaupt mal begrüßt, aber er konnte nicht hinüber fliegen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
  
Jedoch ergab sich bald eine Möglichkeit, als beide den Schnatz entdeckten, der um die Ringe herumflog, die Oliver bewachte.  
  
Beide flogen wie der Blitz hinunter und wären fast zusammengestoßen. Der Schnatz flog schon wieder hoch und sie mussten eine rasche Kehrtwendung machen, um ihm auf den Fersen zu bleiben.  
  
„Hey Schatz, gut geschlafen?", rief Draco zu seinem Freund hinüber, der ihn angrinste. „Ja, wobei es schade war, dass du heute früh weg warst."  
  
Wieder mussten sie eine scharfe Kurve fliegen, da der Schnatz nach links abgedreht war.  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich musste los, sonst hätte noch jemand Verdacht geschöpft. Du warst gar nicht beim Frühstück."  
  
„Nein, nachdem mich niemand geweckt hat, habe ich verschlafen."  
  
„Ja, eine Schlafmütze, wie immer.", lachte Draco.  
  
In diesem Moment flog der Schnatz fast gegen einen der Ringpfosten und verlangsamte sein Tempo, damit er noch ausweichen konnte, was jedoch sein Verderben war.  
  
Zwei Hände griffen nach ihm und erwischten je einen Flügel des kleinen Goldballes.  
  
„JAAAAAAAA... haben wir das schon einmal gesehen?", brüllte Lee extatisch. „Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy haben den Schnatz gemeinsam gefangen und somit endet das Spiel unentschieden!"  
  
Die beiden Männer grinsten einander an. „Naja, so gehört sich das doch für ein Freundschaftsspiel und immerhin war ich diesmal nicht schlechter als du.", bemerkte Draco, als sie gemeinsam zurück auf den Boden flogen um Madam Hooch den Schnatz auszuhändigen.  
  
---  
  
Nach dem Duschen gab es schon ein frühes Mittagessen, bevor sich einer nach dem anderen wieder auf den Heimweg machte, nicht, ohne das Versprechen gegeben und bekommen zu haben, dass man doch in Zukunft wieder häufiger Kontakt haben würde.  
  
Draco und Harry hatten beschlossen, getrennt nach Hause zu gehen, damit Harry seinen Freunden noch schonend von seinem Mitbewohner erzählen konnte.  
  
Also flog Draco allein nach Hogsmeade und apparierte dann zurück nach London. Er schmuste ausgiebig mit Lucy und Jamey, die sich nach knapp zwei Tagen schrecklich alleingelassen fühlten und räumte dann mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen das Haus auf und bereitete das Gästezimmer vor.  
  
Er musste zugeben, dass er nervös war. Besonders nach der Show, die er mit Harry das Wochenende abgezogen hatte, würde es sicher nicht so ganz einfach für Ron und Hermine sein, das alles zu verstehen. Also setzte er sich an seinen Rechner und programmierte ein bisschen an ihrem Archiv weiter, um sich abzulenken.  
  
---  
  
Hermine, Ron und Harry gingen zu Fuß nach Hogsmeade. Hermine war nie eine begeisterte Fliegerin gewesen und in diesem Zustand hatte sie zumindest eine gute Ausrede.  
  
„Ich freue mich so, dass wir eine Weile wieder mit dir verbringen können."; freute sie sich und hakte sich bei Harry unter.  
  
„Ja, ich freue mich auch wahnsinnig, aber es gibt da ein paar Sachen, die ich auch noch erzählen muss, bevor wir ankommen.", sagte er dann vorsichtig.  
  
„Was denn?", fragte Ron neugierig und Harry räusperte sich.  
  
„Ich wohne nicht alleine. Ich habe ein paar Mitbewohner."  
  
„Mitbewohner? Was meinst du damit?", fragte Ron verwundert.  
  
„Naja, unter anderem habe ich zwei Katzen, Jamey und Lucy, ihr werdet sie mögen."Harry wusste noch immer nicht so genau, wie er seinen Freunden am Besten von Draco erzählen sollte, also erzählte er erst mal ausführlich von seinen beiden Haustieren, bis Hermine ihn unterbrach.  
  
„Wir werden sie ja sehen, aber wer wohnt denn noch bei dir?"  
  
„Ich bin mit jemandem zusammen..."Harry errötete.  
  
„Aber das ist ja wunderbar!", Hermine war ganz außer sich vor Freude. „Warum hast du uns denn nicht schon früher von ihr erzählt und warum hast du sie nicht zum Klassentreffen mitgebracht?"  
  
Harry ignorierte den zweiten Teil der Frage, wobei er innerlich schmunzeln musste. Wer sagte denn, dass er ‚sie' nicht mitgebracht hatte?  
  
„Sie ist ein er."Seine Freunde sahen ihn überrascht an.  
  
„Du bist schwul?", fragte Ron dann verwirrt. „Aber warum hast du uns das denn nie gesagt? Also auch das mit deinem Freund."  
  
Weil ihr es nicht verstanden hättet, dachte Harry, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.  
  
„Na, dann erzähl uns doch mal was über ihn, wie ist er denn so und was macht er?", fragte Hermine dann fröhlich.  
  
Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seinen Liebsten. „Er ist wunderbar. Er ist so alt wie wir und arbeitet auch in der Muggelwelt. Er hat sich auf Computer spezialisiert, ist aber schon ein Zauberer, sogar ein sehr guter."  
  
Ron und Hermine sahen ihn neugierig an und so fuhr er fort.  
  
„Anfangs waren wir nur Freunde, aber nach einem knappen Jahr ist mehr daraus geworden und wir sind jetzt seit über zwei Jahren zusammen und sehr glücklich. Er ist intelligent, sieht gut aus und liest mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Außerdem können wir nächtelang durchquatschen und der Sex ist gigantisch. Wir liegen einfach auf einer Wellenlänge, auch wenn ich das am Anfang nie vermutet hätte."  
  
Seine Augen leuchteten und seine Freunde erkannten, dass ihr bester Freund endlich den richtigen Menschen für sich gefunden hatte und wirklich glücklich war.  
  
„Ich freu mich so für dich, Harry. Das klingt, als wäre er ein echter Glücksgriff.", strahlte Hermine.  
  
„Jetzt sag bloß, dass er auch Quidditch liebt, und ich fange an, an Seelenverwandte zu glauben.", grinste Ron und Harry nickte.  
  
Er liebt Quidditch genauso wie ich und ist auch ein hervorragender Sucher."  
  
„Voll Krass!", staunte Ron und beide versicherten, wie gespannt doch auf diesen mysteriösen Traummann waren.  
  
Harry schluckte, gleich waren sie in Hogsmeade und er hatte ihnen noch immer nicht die Wahrheit gesagt...  
  
„Wie heißt er denn?", fragte Hermine dann neugierig.  
  
„Draco"  
  
„Das ist ja ein Zufall", grinste Ron. Da findest du ausgerechnet jemanden mit diesem Namen."  
  
„Nein, es ist kein Zufall."Harry atmete tief durch. „Es ist Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron und Hermine bleiben stehen und sahen ihn fassungslos an.  
  
„Malfoy?!", krächzte Ron und Hermine ergänzte abwertend: „Du hast auch schon mal bessere Witze gemacht"  
  
„Das war kein Witz.", sagte Harry ernst und seine Freunde sahen ihn betreten an.  
  
„Du meinst... du wohnst mit... Malfoy zusammen?", fragte Ron dann zweifelnd.  
  
„Wir wohnen nicht nur zusammen, wir sind ein Liebespaar und das schon seit über 2 Jahren", berichtigte Harry ihn.  
  
„Oh...", mehr fiel Hermine dazu nicht ein.  
  
„Also, wollt ihr mitkommen, oder lieber im Fuchsbau wohnen?", fragte Harry sie dann. „Das Haus ist aber groß genug, dass ihr ihn nicht ständig sehen müsst, wenn ihr nicht wollt."  
  
Das Paar sah sich an und Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, es ist wohl dein Leben und wenn er wirklich so ist, wie du ihn beschrieben hast, sollten wir ihn vielleicht wirklich mal kennen lernen, aber wenn er nur einmal was Falsches sagt oder Hermine beleidigt, dann kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich mich zurück halten kann.", fügte er dann grollend hinzu.  
  
„In Ordnung", bestätigte Harry, der sicher war, dass Draco nichts in dieser Richtung unternehmen würde.  
  
Nachdem also die Fronten geklärt waren, apparierten die drei Freunde und landeten im Wohnzimmer von Grimmauld Place 12.  
  
„Schatz, wir sind da.", rief Harry, auch wenn der Knall sicher nicht zu überhören gewesen war, worauf an der Treppe ein etwas verunsicherter Draco erschien.  
  
„Hallo und willkommen bei uns."  
  
Ron und Hermine starrten den blonden Mann an und erst nach einigen Momenten der Überraschung, brachte Ron ein „Hi"heraus und Hermine schloss sich schnell an. „Hallo Draco"  
  
Harry ging zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Sei nett, sie stehen noch unter Schock.", flüsterte er, bevor er ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.  
  
„Kommt, dann zeige ich euch euer Zimmer.", sagte Draco daraufhin freundlich und führte das verwirrte Paar in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Beim anschließenden Abendessen erwies sich Draco als zuvorkommender Gastgeber und amüsanter Unterhalter, sodass Ron und Hermine langsam ihre Skepsis ablegten und erkannten, dass Harry mit seiner Beschreibung des Traummannes anscheinend Recht gehabt hatte und hier nicht das verzogene Gör aus ihrer Schulzeit vor ihnen saß.  
  
Sie verbrachten angenehme Wochen zusammen, bis das Paar zum Fuchsbau abreiste, nicht, ohne noch eine Einladung zur Hochzeit bei ihren neuen und alten Freunden zu lassen.  


* * *


End file.
